


What cuts the deepest

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper and Mabel's secret relationship is discovered, their lives are turned upside down... Leading to drastic choices for one of the mystery twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

 

Dipper was sat in the Mystery Shack living room, watching one of Stan's old movies cause there was nothing better on, stretching out and reaching for the bowl of popcorn that was resting precariously on the arm of the chair he didn't notice his twin sister Mabel sneak up behind him 

"Whatcha doin' bro bro?" She asked cheerfully, making him jump and spill the entire bowl of popcorn over himself, the chair and the floor

"MABEL! Stop doing that!" Dipper snapped, trying to slow his heartbeat from the million miles an hour it was now racing at thanks to his sister's prank. 

"Sorry Dip" Mabel apologized earnestly "I just wanted to get your attention" she added 

"Umm, just asking me, or tapping me on the shoulder would work" 

"No, it doesn't I tried that ten minutes ago" 

"Oh, umm sorry then hehe" 

"It's okay" 

"So... What's up?" 

"Want me to help you clean this up first before I tell you? Still need to work up the courage to talk about this" 

"uh oh, sounds serious" Dipper gulped 

"It is" Mabel confirmed as she dropped to her knees and began to pick up the kernels of popcorn that had been thrown all over the living room. Dipper got down on his hands and knees and began to help Mabel to tidy the mess up. 

Once the popcorn was tided up and back in the bowl Dipper sat Mabel down on the sofa, took one of her hands and   
sandwiched it between his 

"You wanna tell me what was so important you nearly had to give me a heart attack for?" 

"I do wanna tell you, but it's hard, and I'm afraid" 

"Afraid of what?" 

"Afraid that you'll hate me" 

"Mabel... You're my twin, I could never hate you silly, I love you" Mabel's head dropped and she stared at her feet

"That's the problem Dipper, I love you too, but more than that... I'm IN love with you" She admitted

"Huh?" 

"I love you Dipper, in more ways than I should. I look at you and I feel complete, you make me feel things that no other boy has ever made me feel, with you I can be myself, with you I feel strong enough to take on the world, with you I have my soul mate. I know it's wrong and it shouldn't be like this but this is how I feel and it's killing me cause you're so perfect and everything just hurts" Mabel confessed before yanking her hand free from Dipper's grasp and running off upstairs to their attic bedroom. 

Dipper sat on the sofa, speechless from Mabel's confession. a flood of emotions washing over him, fear that if anything were to happen they'd be disowned and abandoned by everyone they love, pride at the courage Mabel had shown to admit these feelings to him and elation that she had called him her soul mate. Letting these emotions simmer he got up and slowly made his way over to the bottom of the stair case, staring up towards their bedroom he silently debated whether or not to go up and chase after his sister. 

Upstairs Mabel was laying face down on her bed, her sweater pulled up over her head, tears staining the fabric   
'Stupid Mabel, should have kept your mouth shut, he probably hates me now, you stupid, stupid girl' Mabel scolded herself silently, Dipper was stood outside the door listening to his sister's sobbing, feeling it tear his heart apart. Clearing his mind of everything that wasn't to do with Mabel. A millions miles a second his mind raced thinking of nothing but Mabel and the memories they share. A single word came from these thoughts. Soul mates. Mabel was right, they were soul mates in every sense of the word. Taking a deep breath he pushed their bedroom open and tiptoed across to where Mabel was spread out on her bed, placing a hand on her back her began to try and coax her into talking to him

"Mabel, please just look at me, I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you. I just want a chance to reply to what you said downstairs." 

"Mabel's in sweater town and isn't talking to anyone" Mabel sniffed, Dipper quickly moved away and grabbed the duvet from his bed and dragged it over to Mabel's bed

"Does Mabel want to leave sweater town and move into duvet city?" Dipper asked, throwing the duvet over Mabel and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Feeling Mabel shift around from behind him Dipper turned around and peered under the duvet meeting Mabel's tear stained gaze, she gave him a small half smile 

"Duvet city is quite nice, but a bit lonely" 

"How's this?" Dipper inquired as he got under the covers making a small, cozy, safe space for them

"Better" 

"Mabel..." Dipper began

"Dipper, don't. I shouldn't have said what I did"

"But you're right, we are soul mates, we've always been soul mates. I don't know what it means for us. We both know that we shouldn't feel this way but we do, we can't help it. So if you want to... We can give... Whatever this is gonna be... A chance. If this is love then I guess we'll know soon enough" Mabel looked up at Dipper, meeting his gaze for the first time, her eyes gleaming with drying tears, hope and optimism

"Dip... Do you mean it?" 

"Yes, BUT this has to stay with us. Promise?" 

"I promise" Dipper placed his hands on Mabel's cheeks and brushed her lips lightly with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later  
Dipper and Mabel were cuddled up on the sofa watching Duck Detective, Mabel sat inbetween Dipper's legs with her back against his bare chest, his chin resting gently on the top of her head while he played with the ends of her hair. The next thing either of them know the living room lights have been switched on, waking the twins who had fallen asleep, up. They immediately let go of each other and try to put as much distance between themselves as quickly as they could  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Stanford Pines demanded, surveying the scene before him, Dipper glanced across the sofa at Mabel who looked like she was moments away from bursting into tears. Dipper cleared his throat and steadied himself, ready to explain to their Grunkle Stan that they were an item. He must have been taking longer than he thought cause Stan sat down in his armchair and ordered  
"Well hurry up and spit it out!" Dipper took one more deep breath and began to explain to his Grunkle the feelings that he and Mabel had for each other and how they knew this was wrong but they couldn't help themselves, that they loved each other and how they had kept this secret going for the past six months. He finished his explaination with a defiant stare towards his Grunkle as Mabel placed her hand on his thigh, Stan took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses. Sighing he mulled over what his reply was going to be before finally deciding on the right words  
"If I'm totally honest with you... I can't say I'm shocked, Hell I told you before that you two get on far to well for siblings, what I didn't say was you're more like lovers than anything else and heh I guess I've been proven right. Just on record as your great uncle I can't condone this relationship. But... I know that isn't going to stop either of you and it is obvious that you two make each other happy. So I'm just going to leave it at this... Please for the love of God, don't let yourselves get caught again."  
"We won't. Promise" Mabel sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of one of her sweaters. She got up from the sofa, letting her hand lift from Dipper's thigh and walked away, going upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Thanks Grunkle Stan" Dipper whispered, almost to himself as he stood up ready to follow his sister to their bedroom  
"Hey kid." Stan called out, bringing Dipper to a stop in the hallway  
"Yeah?"  
"She is one hell of a girl, don't do anything to ruin what you both have okay?" Stan advised  
"I won't. I love her." Dipper replied.  
Next summer  
"Mom, Dad. Can we have an answer on whether or not me and Dipper can go and live in Gravity Falls full time please?" Mabel asked as she was sat at the breakfast table  
"Mabel dear, you've been on about this all year since you left last summer, and me and your mother have been thinking about it and we'll send you out a letter with our decision while you're at Stan's this year, deal?" Mr Pines explained  
"Oh, okay" Mabel sighed  
"Now you two had better hurry up and finsh your breakfasts, you don't wanna miss your bus" Mrs Pines warned the twins.  
Two weeks later  
"Hey kids! You've got the letter down here from your parents!" Grunkle Stan called up to them. Dipper and Mabel stared at each other with hopeful smiles, they had been asking all year, with Stan's permission if they could move in with him in Gravity Falls for good, giving them a whole host of good reasons why they should be allowed.  
"Kids! Come on! Or I'll open it and read it for you!" Stan warned them. Mabel and Dipper suddenly came tearing down stairs and raced into the kitchen where their parent's letter was sat on the breakfast table, Dipper picked it up and tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter and read through it.  
"Well? What's it say?" Mabel asked, Dipper turned to her, shaking his head and looking dejected.  
"They said... YES!" Dipper announced, smiling broadly and throwing his arms around Mabel and embracing her tightly before remembering that Stan was stood right behind them  
"Heh, sorry Grunkle Stan, if it's still okay with you that we move in here?" Dipper apologised as he let go of Mabel and turned to their great uncle  
"It's still fine with me kids, as long as you can still keep your promise you made last summer" Stan told them.  
"We will. Thank you so much Grunkle Stan" Mabel beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mabel! Come on, we're gonna be late soon!" Dipper called into the bathroom where behind the locked door he could hear a tap running and Mabel's garbled singing, meaning that she was once again attempting to sing and brush her teeth at the same time. Dipper heard the tap stop running and movement from inside the bathroom. Satisfied that Mabel was now leaving the bathroom he moved back into their bedroom and sat down on his bed, being careful not to crease the trousers or shirt he was wearing. 

"Calm down Dipper, we've still got ages to go yet" Mabel reassured him, walking in to the bedroom. Dipper looked up from his phone as Mabel entered the room, his jaw dropping as he saw her, stood there with her hair lightly curled, wearing a knee length red dress with a small pink cardigan. Dipper stood up and walked over to Mabel. 

"You look beautiful" He whispered softly in her ear, causing her to blush. he placed his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her lips. 

"You ready to go Dip?" Dipper nodded, blinking, stopping himself from getting lost in Mabel's eyes. He took her hand in his and led her out of their bedroom and downstairs. 

"Okay, close your eyes Mabel" Dipper smiled. 

"But we're down on Main Street" Mabel replied

"Trust me it'll only be for a moment" Dipper promised. Mabel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling Dipper's hands resting on her shoulders she heard him whispering instructions in her ear. Leading her to a now unknown location. After a few minutes Dipper stopped Mabel and turned her in the direction he wanted her facing. Taking his hands away from her eyes 

"We're here, open your eyes." Mabel opened her eyes and looked up at the building they were stood in front of. 

"Olive Garden!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly, turning to throw her arms around Dipper 

"Welcome to our date night" He smiled as he was almost lifted off his feet by his sister's hug 

"OH DIPPER! THIS IS AMAZING!" Mabel gushed, letting him go. Dipper went to offer his hand out for Mabel to hold but withdrew it when he remembered they were in the middle of Gravity Falls and they weren't about to break the promise they'd made to their Grunkle Stan. He instead stepped forward and opened the door for her, Mabel giggled as she thanked him and stepped inside. 

"Oh my god! Is that Mabel Pines? Is she here on a date?" Pacifica Northwest choked out as she saw Mabel enter the restaurant 

"Who on earth would be desperate enough to date that sweater wearing loser?" Pacifica questioned. Her jaw dropped when she saw Dipper follow in behind Mabel, placing his hand on her back as they were led to a small table on the other side of the restaurant to where Pacifica was sat. 

"Mabel... I umm I got this for you." Dipper admitted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small neatly wrapped box. Mabel's mouth hung open as Dipper slid the box over the table to her. 

"What is it?" Mabel asked, picking the box up and staring at it. 

"Open it and find out" Dipper chuckled. Mabel tore the silver wrapping paper away and carefully opened the small box. Gasping in surprise at it's contents. Sat on top of protective padding was a silver bracelet with a set of multi coloured letters attached spelling out Mabel's name. 

"Dipper... It's gorgeous" Mabel whispered. 

"Just like you" Dipper replied, smiling at her warmly. 

"Can you help me put it on?" Mabel questioned, Dipper nodded as he took the bracelet out of the box and carefully clipped it around Mabel's wrist. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hands in hers and just stared into his eyes, her own were glistening from tears of joy. She kept his hands in hers, forgetting her promise to Grunkle Stan. Forgetting the entire world for the time she spent looking across the table at her soulmate. 

"Oh god! I think those two freaks are actually an item!" Pacifica stated in disbelief, looking over at Mabel and Dipper hand in hand

"I am so using this for blackmail purposes" She smiled wickedly, taking her phone from her handbag. Turning on the camera feature she began to quickly snap pictures of Dipper and Mabel holding hands and gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. 

Dipper backed into his bedroom, arms wrapped around Mabel's waist, his lips pressed tightly against hers, her tongue gently tracing over his teeth. Falling back onto Dipper's bed Mabel began to unbutton Dipper's shirt. trailing kisses down his bare chest as she went along. Standing up Mabel took her cardigan off and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor before once again straddling Dipper who hand disposed of his trousers and was now only covered by his boxers shorts. That was until Mabel began to yank them down and threw them over her shoulder to the other side of the room. Unclasping her bra and stepping out of pants she lay on her side next to Dipper, turning her head to meet his gaze, bringing her lips to meet his once again... 

Pacifica sat on her bed, laptop on her lap opened up to Mabel's Facebook page. She was just about to send a message to Mabel stating what she had seen earlier that evening when two names had caught her eye. At the top of Mabel's friends list were... Her parents. 

"Hmm let's see what Mr and Mrs Pines have to say about their two children" Pacifica taunted, clicking on Mrs' Pines profile she began to type out her message, along with the pictures she had taken. 

Mabel climbed off of Dipper and adjusted herself so she was laying next to him, her stomach touching his side.   
"Umm Mabel... I think we might have a problem" Dipper murmured, Mabel looked over to what Dipper was indicating... A broken condom laid out in the palm of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit!" Mabel muttered, looking down at Dipper's hand. She looked up at Dipper with a nervous look in her eyes, he met her gaze with an equally worried look etched on his face. Before either of them could utter another word they heard Grunkle Stan calling them both down stairs, Mabel's face drained of colour, fearing the worst. Dipper sat up on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Mabel's shoulder 

"It'll be alright" he whispered to her gently. She nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She stood up and thew on a nightdress while Dipper quickly threw on a pair of pyjama shorts and they both made their way down stairs into the living room. They were met by an extremely stern looking Stan Pines, holding the telephone to his ear. 

"Your parents." He mouthed to the twins. 

"Yep. Here they are now" He confimed to the voice on the other end of the phone. He handed the phone over to Dipper and sat down in his armchair. Dipper put the phone on to loud speaker and held it between himself and Mabel. 

"Hello?"

"Hello Dipper" 

"Hey mom" Mabel squeaked

"Kids we need to talk..." 

"...Okay" Dipper acknowledged 

"There's no easy way for us to say this. So I'm just going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer from both you" Mrs Pines warned

"Are you two involved romantically?" Mrs Pines asked. The question left the twins speechless. They looked at each other with panicked expressions 

"I'm going to take this silence as yes you are. Me and your father were sent some photographs of you both earlier in a restaurant from a concerned friend, I can understand their concern but your father and I don't share the concern. We are downright disgusted. This is wrong from both of you and you know it!" 

"We know that but..." Dipper began to try and defend himself and Mabel but was cut off by their mother 

"NO BUTS! This is absolutely sick and disgusting. Not to mention ILLEGAL and if something isn't done about it. WE will do something about it." Mrs Pines threatened. These words made Dipper see red and from nowhere he launched into a defensive rant. 

"YES WE KNOW THAT IS ISN'T A CONVENTIONAL RELATIONSHIP. But we can't help these feelings. We've tried to deny them all our lives but we just can't okay? And we aren't going to do 'something' about it and neither will you. What do you think will work? SEPERATION? You'll keep me and Mabel on opposite sides of the country for god knows how long. Because I'm telling you now. That won't work. We'll find a way, there is no power in heaven or hell that can tear us apart!" And with that Dipper hung up on his speechless mother and turned around to apologise to Stan. 

"Grunkle Stan. I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what made me snap like that" 

"Kid... I never knew that this was how serious you felt about this" Stan admitted

"Yeah. It is" Dipper replied, getting defensive once again. Stan sighed loudly and looked over to his great niece and nephew. 

"I'll speak to your parents. I'll sort something out."

"Thank you so much" Dipper smiled, Stan montioned for Dipper to come over to him so Dipper did close enough for Stan to whisper into his ear 

"Go and look after Mabel, she looks about ready to collapse" Dipper looked over at his twin and saw what Stan had meant. She hadn't moved an inch from where she was stood when their mother was shooting down their relationship. On the verge of tears she was just rocking back and forth gently on the spot. Dipper nodded and made his way over to Mabel and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her as close to him as she could be.

Dipper led Mabel back up to their bedroom, not letting go of her hand, rubbing her thumb with his, letting her know at all times that he had her. Mabel sat down on the edge of Dipper's bed, put her head in her hands and immediately burst into tears. Dipper once again wrapped his arms around her and burried her face into his chest. 

"D-D-Dipper are w-we gon-gonna h-have t-t-to b-b-break u-up" Mabel sobbed, clinging on to her brother, afraid that if she loosened her grip on him he'd fade away from her. 

"No! Of course not. Like I told mom... Nothing is going to tear us apart. Okay?" 

"B-but w-what m-mom s-s-said" 

"Mabel... Look at me" Dipper instructed. She pulled away from his chest and stared into his eyes, she saw a burning determination in them in contrast to the doubt and tears that filled hers. 

"I love you and I'm not letting ANYONE tear us apart, not even our parents. It's me and you, like it always has been. We can face anything that comes our way. I promise you I'm not going anywhere" Dipper reassured her. Mabel wiped her eyes and nodded

"I love you too. Thanks Dipper" She gave him a small half smile. Laying down she snuggled up to Dipper and fell asleep instantly, Dipper stared down at her for a moment before pulling the duvet over both of them and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later

Mabel was woken up with severe stomach cramps that had her on the verge of tears from the moment she opened her eyes looking out of the window she could see that it was still pitch black outside, carefully getting out of bed and hobbling over to Dipper, who was still fast asleep, clutching her stomach as she made it across the attic bedroom, poking him gently to wake him up. He groaned as his eyes opened, he glanced over at the clock

"Mabel it's 2:40 in the morning. Go back to bed!" He moaned at her

"I can't, I feel sick and just yucky." She told him, sounding to Dipper like she was close to tears, He sat up immediately and looked over at her, seeing how pale and upset she was and knowing her as well as he did he knew she was going to be sick at any moment.

"Let's get you to the bathroom okay?" He asked, jumping out of bed and putting an arm around her, leading her towards the bathroom. 

As soon as Dipper turned the bathroom light on Mabel dropped to her knees and stuck her head down the toilet bowl just as she began to throw up violently, Dipper made himself a space to sit on the floor next to her, holding her hair out of her face and gently rubbing her back. He sat with her until she was only dry heaving into the toilet. 

"You think you're all done?" He questioned her gently, she gave him a weak nod 

"Wait here then" He ordered her, getting up and leaving the bathroom and going off downstairs. Tiptoeing past Grunkle Stan, who once again had fallen asleep in his armchair he snuck out to the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl, a glass and a straw. He quietly filled the glass up with cold water, throwing the straw into the glass he quietly made his way back upstairs to the bathroom. 

Once back in with Mabel he gently pulled her away from the toilet, flushing the sick away he sat down next to Mabel handing her the glass of water, holding the straw in place for her. She drank it down, clearing the taste of sick from her mouth 

"You okay to go back to bed?" Dipper whispered to her once he was happy that she'd drunk enough for the moment. She nodded and allowed Dipper to help her back to her feet and to lead her back to their bedroom. 

He sat her down on his bed and placed the bowl he picked up from the kitchen next to the glass of water on his bedside table. He climbed into bed and scooted back to his back was touching the wall. 

"Come on, you're getting in bed with me" He encouraged, patting the space he had left next to him. Mabel smiled and obliged, with her back to him he draped an arm over her and drifted off to sleep. 

This pattern of sickness continued for Mabel all over the weekend and into Monday morning where itcaused an argument between Dipper and Mabel.

"Mabel you can't go into school today. You're too ill!" Dipper snapped at her as she was getting dressed 

"I'll be fine! Anyway I'm not gonna miss the first day at a new school. It'll make me look bad." Mabel growled back in annoyance.

"Fine! You wanna go in and make yourself worse. Go on then. I don't care." Dipper stated. He looked over at her and immediately   
regretted his choice of words as her bottom lip began to quiver. 

"Mabel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I do care about you. So much, it's just I worry about you too." Dipper apologised. 

"I know you worry, I worry about you too. It's who we are, but trust me okay? I'll be fine" Mabel promised, walking over to him as she spoke and gently kissing his cheek.

"Fine, I trust you" Dipper flashed her a small half smile, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to win this argument with her. 

Mabel and Dipper had just sat down in front of their breakfasts when Stan shuffled into the kitchen

"Kids... I spoke to your parents again" Stan announced, taking the seat opposite the twins, who both looked up from their food in   
anticipation at what their Grunkle had to say. 

"Well obviously they're still not happy about it..." Stan began 

"Well we could've told you that one, without talking to them again" Dipper interrupted, only shutting up after getting a disapproving glare from Stan 

"As I was saying... They're still not happy with it but I've managed to bring them around to not mentioning it again." Stan explained, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. 

The previous night

"No Stan, I made it perfectly clear to them that their father and I do not approve of this and no amount of bargining from you will change our minds." Mrs Pines argued down the phone  
"Okay... I know where you're coming from and I agree with you that it's not a conventional relationship...." 

"You sound exactly like Dipper!" Mrs Pines sneered

"Look! I love these kids, I really do okay. I just wanna see them happy and if this is what makes them happy then I'm NOT going to stand in their way." Stan retorted, raising his voice slightly

"And we don't love them? Of course we love them. But this is sick AND it's just wrong and if they're planning on keeping this up then... Then we don't want anything to do with them... They're not our children." Mrs Pines stated, hanging up the phone. Stan hung his phone back on the reciever and placed his hands over his face

"Way to go Stan, you've just made everything ten times worse." He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that's better than nothing" Dipper muttered under his breath. He glanced over at his sister who was just staring down at her breakfast, digging it around with her fork but not eating any of it. Dipper wolfed down the rest of his breakfast, made sure   
Mabel had finished with hers. She just nodded not moving her eyes from the table. 

"You two had better hurry up otherwise you'll be late for school" Stan warned. 

"We just gotta run and do our teeth and we'll be out the door" Dipper promised, placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Stan left the kitchen and made his way through the house towards the gift shop, ready to greet the first customers of the day. Back in the kitchen Dipper pulled up a chair next to Mabel. 

"Sis... You okay?" 

"Fine" 

"You sure?" 

"Yep" 

"Hmm. Okay. If you're sure" 

"I am" 

"Okay, let's go and finish getting ready for school"

"Okay" 

"Umm Dipper, we not catching a bus?" Mabel questioned as Dipper walked straight past the bus stop.

"It's a nice day, I thought the walk would do us good, please?" Dipper pleaded. 

"Hmm, well okay then" Mabel agreed. Dipper stood and waited for her until they were side by side. Mabel slid her hand in to Dipper's and intertwined their fingers, swinging their arms gently Dipper and Mabel began the peaceful walk to school. 

"I love you... Pine tree" Mabel whispered, just loud enough for Dipper to hear. 

"Mabel... Why would you call me that? You know that's what Bill calls me" Dipper shuddered at the memory of Bill Cypher

"Because just cause he calls you it doesn't make it a bad name. I wanna claim it back and give it new meaning... Like the pine trees we're walking under right now... Big, strong, unmoving and powerful. They offer protection, just like how I see you. My hero, someone I look up to and can always depend on to be strong" Mabel explained. Dipper quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. He paused for a moment before replying 

"And you're my shooting star. a thing of immense beauty. A gorgeous ray of light that can illuminate even the darkest times. Something you can look up to and pin your hopes and dreams on" 

"Awww Dipper. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Mabel beamed as she stopped walking to throw her arms around him. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder for a moment before breaking the hug and taking Mabel's hand in his again. 

The closer to the school they got, the quieter Mabel became again, Dipper could feel her tensing up. Squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

Stood outside the school gates Mabel dropped her head and began to take deep slow breaths. 

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper questioned, worrying about her, Mabel just shook her head.

"Look we'll get inside a class room and talk okay? In private, yeah?" Again Mabel just shook her head. 

"I-I don't wanna go... Oh Dipper, we've been c-caught... Wh-what if the p-person w-who ca-caught us i-is h-here at sc-school. Mabel began to sob. Dipper's eyes widened in realization, with everything else that had been happening it had slipped his mind that someone had caught them. 

"Mabel... Yeah we got caught. But it's not changed us. It's not changed my feelings for you. Mabel I love you and we can make it through this okay? I promise you. I'll stay strong for you... I'll be your pine tree."He explained to her. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. Wiping her tears away he gave her a small nod. 

"I love you too." She declared. They walked into school together heading towards their lockers with their heads held as high as they could. 

As they walked towards their lockers they could feel all eyes on them as they walked through the hallway. The whispers and the pointing 

"Freaks" 

"Perverts" 

"Weirdos" 

"Don't let your head drop Mabel, pretend you can't hear them. I'm here. This will pass okay?" Dipper whispered. She nodded and continued to walk with her head high. Blocking out the voices, replaying every sweet thing Dipper has ever said to her. This was just the start of the day, there was more of this to come. 

At the end of the day Dipper and Mabel returned to their lockers, met with posters of him and Mabel holding hands sat in the Olive Garden restaurant. Captioned above the image was 'MEET GRAVITY FALLS' RESIDENT FREAKS... PINECEST IS REAL AND IT IS WRONG' Dipper tore down the two posters and threw them to the floor 

"Do you like the decorations?" A sneering female voice asked as Dipper opened his locker to put his books away. 

"Go away Pacifica" Mabel ordered 

"Or what huh?" 

"You know what though? I'm not actually surprised. You're both so pathetic that the only people that would ever want you are each other. Especially him... He's the biggest freakiest los..." Pacifica was stopped mid way through her sentence by a big right hook thrown by Mabel, knocking Pacifica to the floor

"Do NOT talk about him like that" Mabel growled, standing over Pacifica threateningly. 

"MISS PINES! MY OFFICE... NOW!" Came the bark from the principle who had just witnessed Mabel's actions.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel made the short walk from her locker to the Principle's office, shutting the door behind her, standing still looking over towards her Principle, waiting for what seemed like hours for the silence to be broken.

"Miss Pines... What do you think you're doing?" Principle Steen asked 

"I... I..." Mabel stuttered 

"Hitting another student? You realise that we have a zero tolerance to bullying and violence, correct?" 

"Yes Principle Steen but Pacifica started it!" Principle Steen raised their eyebrow, waiting for Mabel to continue 

"... She was being rude about me and my brother and just really bullying him..." Mabel explained, trailing off towards the end of her sentence

"And neither one of you thought to come to me or another staff member?" 

"Well it had only just happened and I..." 

"You thought you'd take action yourself? Mabel... Your brother is a big boy, he can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to   
fight his battles for him" 

"I know Principle Steen but..." 

Out in the hallway

Dipper was rounded on by Pacifica and her group of friends, backing him up against his locker. 

"Not so big now are you?" 

"Just leave me alone. I've done nothing to you" 

"just leave me alone" Pacifica mocked 

"You're a freak and a pervert, you are the most disgusting despicable human being we've ever encountered" She added, 

"We're not hurting anybody" Dipper mumbled, looking down at the floor. Pacifica slapped him hard across the face

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She ordered, he did as she ordered, rasing his head to stare at Pacifica eye to eye. His cheek glowing red from the hit

"You're both disgusting, and you think this is bad now? Just you wait. It's only just beginning" Pacifica threatened before turning around and walking off with her group of friends following behind her

In the Principle's office 

"But nothing Miss Pines... Seeing as this is your first offense and I have to admit it is very out of character of you... I'm going to let you go with just a warning this time... DO NOT let this happen again, understood?" Principle Steen warned 

"Yes Principle Steen." 

"You may leave." Mabel turned around and walked out of the office, spotting her brother still by their lockers.

Dipper spotted Mabel walking back towards him, turning his back on her pretending to take something out of his locker, he began to rub his face, trying to get rid of the hand print that Pacifica had left on his cheek

"Hey Dip, you okay?" She asked him, stopping by his side

"Yeah, what happened in there?" He replied, indicating the door to the Principle's office 

"Oh... I just got let off with a warning" 

"DO NOT let this happen again Miss Pines" Mabel immitated, puffing out her chest and cheeks in a bad impression of her Principle, Dipper burst out laughing at the sight, which started Mabel off giggling. The twins just stood there in the empty hallway doubled over with laughter. 

"Come on, we'd better make a move back home" Dipper sighed, smiling and wiping his eyes, Mabel stood back up straight and nodded. They left the school and when they were totally sure they were alone, they grabbed onto each others hands and began to gently swing them as they walked. Talking, telling jokes, making each other smile and laugh during the walk home Dipper and Mabel were lost in their own little world, totally oblivious to what was going on around them. Until Mabel stopped Dipper in his tracks and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Unaware there was somebody walking towards them. 

"Mabel? Dipper? What the hell!?"

"Oh shit! Wendy" Dipper exclaimed, breaking the kiss and jumping back away from Mabel

"Dudes, what the hell is going on here?" Wendy questioned

"We were... We were just..." Mabel began to explain, trying to come up with an excuse.

"We're together okay? We're in love and we know it's wrong and we don't care. We could really do with a friend right now and god damn it we need you to be that friend!" Dipper snapped at her. 

"Woah, to much information!" Wendy commented. Staring at the twins before running off past them in the direction they were coming from.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other, both with a guilty look on their face. All they wanted to do was just to be happy, but all that has happened is they've been alienating all the people that they love. With only their Great Uncle Stan seeming to be the only one sill on their side. Dipper once again grabbed hold of Mabel's hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze before once again beginning the walk back home to the Mystery Shack. 

"Dip... Do you smell that?" Mabel asked, disgust etched on her face at the horrible odour filling her nostrils 

"Smell what?" Dipper asked, sniffing the air and not being able to find what Mabel was on about. 

"Ughhh I think I'm gonna be sick" Mabel complained, letting go of Dipper's hand and rushing over to the side of the country lane and started to throw up. Dipper stood back and waited until Mabel had finished. 

"You okay?" He asked her, moving over to help her back up. 

"Yeah" Mabel muttered, leaning on Dipper 

"Oww!" Mabel moaned. moving away from where she was resting up against Dipper

"What's up?" 

"I don't know. My side is really sore." She told him, gently rubbing the side of her chest where the pain was coming from. 

"Come on... Let's get you home." Dipper suggested, gently leading Mabel back towards home. 

Back at home Mabel had flopped down on her bed and began to nap. Dipper was sat on his, laptop open researching 'first signs of pregnancy' reading through the list and glancing over at Mabel, he began to wonder and fear that Mabel might indeed be pregnant. He closed his laptop down and moved over to Mabel's bed and sat down on the edge and began to stroke her hair. 

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up." Dipper whispered

"Noooo... Don't wanna." Mabel murmured, swatting Dipper's hand away. 

"Come on... We need to talk." 

"We do? That sounds serious... And bad." Mabel sat up and looked at Dipper, fear evident in her face at what her brother might say here. 

"It is." Dipper confirmed, 

"Mabel..." 

"Please don't say this is over. Please I'm begging you." Mabel pleaded interrupting him. Tears beginning to fall from down her cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, hey. We're not over, it's just... I... I think you might be pregnant" He finished. 

"Huh? Preg- pregnant?" Mabel was in shock. In her head though everything clicked and it all made sense. Why she was so sick all of the time, why she seemed to be able to smell things that Dipper or Stan couldn't and why during the past week or so her breasts had started to become sore and why her mood had been changing so often, even if she did try and hide her bad moods from Dipper. 

"You know... I think you might be right" Mabel admitted with a sigh. 

"You wanna take a test?" 

"I think it'd be a good idea." 

An hour later Mabel and Dipper were walking into town towards the Gravity Falls drug store. Walking past a group of kids from school, they dropped their heads hoping to sneak past unnoticed, they had almost made it past everybody until they noticed Pacifica Northwest standing at the end of the group, freezing momentarily before quickly trying to move past her before she spotted them. A cruel smile curled the lip of the young blonde. Not letting them out of her sight she began to follow them from a short distance. 

"Come on, let's see where the freaks are going to." She motioned to one of her friends to follow her in tailing the twins.

Pacifica and her friend snuck in behind the twins into the drug store and stalked them, keeping out of sight until they saw Dipper and Mabel come to a stop down the family planning isle where they began to browse for pregnancy tests.

"Oh my god! The perverts are having a baby?!" Pacifica whispered gleefully. Turning around and running out of the store. 

"This one looks pretty good." Mabel suggested, picking up a test to read the information on the back of the box

"Yeah I think I'll take this one" Mabel confirmed, reaching into her handbag to grab her purse

"Oh no!" she muttered, not being able to feel her purse in her bag

"What's up?" 

"I can't find my purse." Mabel complained 

"Lucky for you I'm not a total klutz who forgets everything." Dipper smiled, poking his tongue out at his twin sister. 

"Oh ha ha." Mabel rolled her eyes at Dipper but then turned to face him

"Would you mind getting it... I'll pay you back when we get home?" She asked 

"Okay, but you don't need to pay me back." He told her.

"Thanks Dip." 

Back in their bedroom the twins were sat on Mabel's bed reading the instructions for the test 

"Okay so it says I do my business on it and wait for two to three minutes and if two lines appear then it means I'm pregnant" Mabel recited

"Sounds simple enough" Dipper nodded 

"I'll be back in a moment then" Mabel stood up, pecked Dipper on the cheek and made her way towards the bathroom. Dipper waited on Mabel's bed for what seemed like a year until Mabel slid back into their room, test in hand. She placed it down on the bed and sat next to Dipper 

"So what now?" Dipper enquired 

"Now we wait" Mabel whispered 

"But first I need to know Dipper... What do you want this test to say?" Mabel asked him. Dipper glanced down at the test before fixing his gaze once again upon Mabel

"I honestly don't know. I mean on the one hand a family with you would be one of the most wonderful things..." Dipper began

"But...?" Mabel questioned, leading Dipper into finishing his sentence.

"But on the other hand... We're twins and that could really mess this baby up, it could have... I dunno, two heads or six fingers on each hand." Dipper finished. 

"I could give birth to the author of the journals... We know time travel is possible thanks to Blendin" Mabel giggled. Dipper couldn't help but smile at Mabel's idea and before long the twins were crying with laughter.

Mabel took a deep breath to calm down at stop herself from laughing. 

"Okay... Let's see these results" She gulped, picking up the pregnancy test. Dipper leaned in closer to look. Mabel turned it over and saw two lines.   
"I'm pregnant." Mabel acknowledged.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm pregnant" Mabel repeated, staring down at the test she dropped onto her bed. 

"You okay?" Dipper asked, shifting around uncomfortably on Mabel's bed, Mabel placed her head on Dipper's shoulder and nodded. 

"Want a cuddle?" He questioned, Mabel nodded again. Dipper wrapped his arms around her and just allowed Mabel to cling on to him.   
"  
Oh Dip, what are we going to do?" Mabel sniffled. Dipper remind silent as he allowed his mind time to try and gather his thoughts. 

Dipper was sat in a park, watching Mabel pushing a two year old girl on the swings  
"Higher mommy higher" the little girl giggled at Mabel who was smiling back gently while pushing the swing. Dipper wiped a tear from his eye as Mabel and the little girl came over and sat down next to him, Mabel on his right and the little girl in between his legs, the little girl looked up at him and told him   
"Daddy I love you" 

Mabel and Dipper were standing and applauding in a darkened theater watching a small brunette boy of around eight bowing politely at the adulation he was receiving. The boy spotted them in the crowd and discretely waved to them. The boy left the stage and Mabel and Dipper made their way over to the side where he was stood. Mabel threw her arms around him and whispered 

"Oh Stanley, you were amazing, we're so proud of you" 

Dipper and Mabel were stood on the porch of the Mystery Shack watching on as two couples, a boy and a girl and two girls... All dressed in formal evening wear climbed into the back of a limousine, Mabel placed her hands over her mouth and nose and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks away

"Oh Dipper, our kids are all grown up" she smiled through the tears, waving the four teens off 

"Yeah, they have" Dipper replied proudly.

"Our best" Dipper replied. 

The next day

Dipper and Mabel were walking outside to their favourite spot to eat lunch together, thankful that they'd not seen Pacifica or any of her friends for the entire morning. They had just sat down and pulled out a sandwich each when they saw two figures walking towards them from across the playing field 

"Oh great! So we can't even eat lunch in peace now?" Dipper complained. The two figures came to a stop before the seated twins 

"Hey Mabel" Candy greeted.

"Candy! Grenda! HEY!" Mabel beamed at her friends 

"Look, we can't stay for long... Anybody seen talking to you or even looking at you two these days is a sure fire way of getting beaten up by Pacifica's friends" Candy explained in hushed tones. 

"We've just come to warn you that Pacifica is planning something for you both, we don't know what. She caught us listening in and threatened us. We're sorry" She added before her and Grenda quickly made their exit and left the twins sitting there stunned into silence. 

"She did promise us that yesterday things were only beginning." Dipper reminded Mabel of Pacifica's chilling words 

"Hopefully we can avoid her for the rest of the day" Mabel muttered 

"Hopefully" Dipper repeated, a little less optimism in his voice 

"We've done it so far today" Mabel pointed out 

"hmm true"

Mabel and Dipper approached their lockers, ready to stow their books away for the day. Both looking relieved at the fact that they had managed to avoid Pacifica and her friends for the entire day, or so they thought until they heard her sneering voice behind them 

"Well, hello there perverts" Dipper rolled his eyes before he and Mabel turned to face her 

"What do you want Pacifica?" Dipper sighed

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to come over and give you our gift for you" 

"What gift?" Mabel asked 

"This gift" Pacifica answered, standing aside to show her friend holding a mutilated baby doll, the doll had one eye carved out, and some of its fingers on one hand cut off and glued to the other hand

"It's like looking into the future isn't it?" she smiled, feigning sweetness. 

"Fuck off Pacifica" Dipper snapped at her. He regretted his words instantly as one of her friends quickly stepped forward and punched him in his stomach

"Watch your mouth kid" He hissed at Dipper. Mabel immediately placed her hand on Dipper's back to check on him and make sure he was okay. She shot Pacifica a dirty look before taking Dipper by the arm and leading him away from her and her friends. 

"That's right, take that loser out of here" 

"What... Did... You... Just... Call... Him?" Mabel asked, turning back to face Pacifica 

"A loser, which is exactly what he is... A pathetic nerd and a perverted loser" Pacifica repeated, slowly and condesendingly

"THAT'S IT" Mabel yelled out, rushing over and shoving Pacifica hard, balling her fists up ready to hit her when she was stopped by a horrible case of de ja vu 

"MISS PINES. MY OFFICE. NOW!" Principle Steen called out. Mabel marched through the group of Pacifica's friends blocking her path to the office where she was being summoned too. 

"Miss Pines... This is the second time in two days you've been caught getting physical with a student... The same student I might add... I'm sorry to have to say this but I have no choice... But to suspend you for a month" Principle Steen told her. Mabel dropped her head and stared down at the floor

"I understand Principle Steen" Mabel sighed, turning around and leaving the office. She found Dipper, his hand still resting on his stomach. waiting for her outside the office with Pacifica and her friends nowhere in sight. 

"You okay?" She asked him, concerned that he might still be hurt from earlier 

"I'm fine" He grunted "What happened in there?" He asked her 

"I've been suspended for a month" Mabel confessed.


	10. Chapter 10

"What on earth have you done to get yourself suspended?" Stan asked Mabel as she confessed to him what had happened at school. 

"I was only trying to get Pacifica off our backs. She's being a total bitch so I shoved her.. I'm sorry Grunkle Stan" Mabel explained 

"huh, what for? I'm not mad at you. You stood up for you and your brother, I'm proud of you. Although I am disappointed that you only shoved her, I'd have wanted at least a proper hit for you to get suspended" 

Upstairs, Dipper was spread out on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he ran his hand gently over the large bruise that was now forming thanks to the punch he received earlier. He sat up slightly and lifted his shirt up, he winced as he gently poked the darkened fist size patch of his stomach 

"Yeah, that hurts" he sighed.

"Is this all worth it?" A small voice in Dipper's mind asked him suddenly

"Is all what worth it?" Dipper answered the voice with his own question 

"All this bullying? It's only been two days and already you're struggling to cope" 

"You think a few idiots will stop me from loving her?"

"I'm just worried about you, I'm concerned that without Mabel around you won't be able to cope with it all, I mean she's already fought two of your battles for you and she wound up suspended and it's all your fault" 

"I can cope" Dipper announced, biting his lip gently. Trying not to show that he was listening to what this voice was saying

"Why does this voice sound so familiar to me?" Dipper thought to himself

"Listen Dip Dop, I'm trying to look out for you here. Tell you what... You listen to me and together we can stop this bullying problem before it begins... What do you say? Do we have a deal? The voice asked. Dipper suddenly realised where he knew the voice from 

"GO AWAY BILL, I'LL NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU" 

"Suit yourself Dipstick, only trying to help you out here" Bill told him before going silent. 

"I can cope with all of this... I hope" Dipper muttered to himself, looking down at his bruised stomach. He was snapped back to his senses by Mabel calling out from the opposite end of the hallway to their bedroom 

"I'LL BRING HIM DOWN" she replied to a request from Stan, upon hearing Mabel nearing the bedroom door from the hallway he quickly pulled his shirt back down and lay back down begining to stare at the ceiling once more. 

"Hey handsome, dinner's ready" Mabel greeted as she opened the bedroom door

"I'm coming" Dipper groaned as he sat up, agrivating his sore midsection 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah fine" Dipper grimmaced, he looked over to Mabel who looked back at him, hands on her hips and her lips pursed. He looked away from her momentarily before locking eyes again 

"Mabel... Are you happy? With me? With us?" Dipper asked. Mabel was a little taken aback at the question but composed herself instantly and answered the question 

"Of course I'm happy you turkey, you're my soul mate and I'm so lucky to have and to have had you all my life. I love you, being with you makes me the happiest girl on the planet and soon it'll be three of us" she patted her stomach gently. 

"I love you too" Dipper replied quietly, walking over to her and kissing her gently, placing his hand over hers on her stomach. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Dipper and Mabel set off on the usual walk to school, hand in hand down the secluded woodland area of their journey. They let go of each others hand and came to a stop

"This is as far as I'll go, I promised Grunkle Stan I'd help Wendy out in the Mystery Shack 

"Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks for my lunch" Dipper smiled gratefully, holding up the brown paper bag he had been carrying in his spare hand. 

"Have a good day"

"I'll try" Dipper replied with a half smile, he kissed her goodbye and then continued on to school on his own while Mabel turned around and began to walk back towards home. 

Mabel arrived back at the Mystery Shack and found it completely empty, shrugging her shoulders she walked over to the cash register and turned the radio on and put the volume up a little bit. She grabbed a broom and started to sweep up around the gift shop. 

Dipper made his way quickly down the school hallway, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as he headed towards his locker, trying to ignore all the pointing and whispering about him as he walked past his fellow students. He came to a stand still by his locker where he found the mutilated doll that Pacifica had wound them up with previously. He saw a note taped to it's torso

'Baby missed it's freak Daddy' 

Dipper ripped the note up and threw it in the nearest rubbish bin. 

"I can do this" Dipper muttered to himself. He walked back over and grabbed his books from his locker and headed off to his first lesson of the day... Sex Ed. with Pacifica and a few of her friends 

'Great' he thought. He didn't bother going over to his normal seat, knowing the one next to him would be empty for the next month instead finding a seat right in the back corner where hopefully he'd be allowed to go unnoticed, sadly this wasn't to be the case as the day's lesson was on pregnancy and childbirth. Dipper tried as best as he could to ignore the little glances that   
Pacifica was shooting at him throughout the lesson and just focus on taking notes down for the class... That was until Pacifica had raised her hand 

"Yes Pacifica?" Ms Ridgewell asked

"Ms... You're currently talking about problems with childbirth and I just had a question"

"Go on then and ask it" 

"What sort of problems would a baby face if it was born from an inbreeding relationship?"

"Incest? Hmm... Quite a few problems could and most probably would arise... Increased chances of the baby being infertile later in life, facial deformities, heart defects and a high neonatel mortality rates amongst other things such as low birth weights, and slow growth rates" Ms Ridgewell explained 

"Why? Do you know of a inbreeding couple?" She added, peering over her glasses towards Pacifica. 

Dipper's heart was caught in his throat, he knew that Pacifica was about to out his and Mabel's relationship, he was mentally saying goodbye to Mabel forever. 

"Oh no, nothing like that, I just saw something about it on T.V last night and was curious" Pacifica lied. Dipper let out a small breath he didn't realise he was holding in. He had no idea why Pacifica didn't rat him and Mabel out but he knew that it surely meant trouble and he didn't have to wait long to find out what her game was. 

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel had just finished rearranging some of the smaller items displayed on the counter, lost in her own world she didn't hear Wendy come down from her hide out on the roof until she tapped her on the shoulder

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Wendy enquired 

"I've been suspended for a month" Mabel replied

"Oh sucks kiddo, what for?" 

"I got caught starting a fight twice with the same girl" 

"Really? Who and why?" 

"Pacifica and because she's been giving me and Dipper shit over..." Mabel began to explain before stopping, remembering Wendy's bad reaction to catching them in the act a few days ago

"You mean the whole school knows?" 

"We couldn't help it. We don't know how we got caught, we've always been so careful" Mabel replied, tearing up slightly. 

"So how long has this been going on?" 

"Just under 2 years" 

"Wow, really?" Wendy was surprised that it had been going on for that amount of time, feeling guilty over her reaction from the other day. She knew that it wasn't exactly normal but her friends were happy so who was she to try and ruin that? Now hearing that they were having problems with school she knew that they'd need all the support they could get. 

"Yeah" Mabel sniffled, wiping her eyes dry.

"Have you guys thought about what would happen if you were to break up?" Wendy asked seriously. Mabel had to think for a moment, the idea had certainly crossed her mind before and she was sure Dipper had similar thoughts but they'd never really talked about it.

"That's not gonna happen" Mabel answered defiantly. Wendy had never seen Mabel so certain and serious about something, she really meant it and believed it, Wendy just needed to know one more thing... 

"Are you happy? With everything the way it is?" 

"You mean with all the shit we're taking? Of course I'd prefer it if we weren't being bullied for it but I am happy, happier than I've ever been." Mabel stated. 

"Then I'm not gonna be a bitch about it, you and Dipper are my friends and I've got your backs" Wendy smiled at her younger friend. 

Dipper sat down for lunch on his own at a small table towards the rear of the canteen but was quickly joined by Pacifica and a small group of her friends. 

"Hi Dipper" She greeted him in a mock cheerful voice, Dipper rolled his eyes and braced himself for the barage of insults he knew would be coming his way

"What do you want this time? Come to call me a pervert or a peado or some other name?" 

"No... I just wanna ask you a few questions" 

"Oh?" Dipper questioned, still wary about what she's up to. 

"Yeah, just a few questions, no insults. Promise" 

"Hmm fine" 

"You do realise that your relationship is... Unnatural right?" 

"... Yes... Now what's your game Pacifica?" Dipper answered through gritted teeth

"No games... I just wanna know... How fucked up is your entire family if you need to turn to shagging your own sister?" Pacifica asked, bursting into laughter. Dipper threw his food down, stood up and stormed away from the table. 

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE SISTER FUCKER" Pacifica shouted out after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper ran out of the canteen, towards the nearest bathroom he could find. Locking himself in a cubicle. He stay there until he heard the bell to signify the end of lunch. 

'At least they can't bully me to badly in class' Dipper thought to himself as he unlocked the cubicle door and left the bathroom and wandered slowly off towards his next lesson. Dipper entered the classroom as quietly as he could and took a seat at the back of the class, immersing himself in the classwork, keeping himself busy until the final bell rang to announce the end of the school day. Dipper packed his work and textbooks away at a lightning pace and rapidly made his way towards his locker, opening it, throwing his books in and locking it back up again in one hurried and rushed motion. Scanning the area to make sure it was clear he began to power walk towards the exit, out of the doors towards the start of the country lane that would take him home to the Mystery Shack. 

"Hey handsome" Mabel greeted cheerfully as Dipper came into her line of vision. 

"You okay?" She question, noticing the distracted look on his face

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine" Dipper lied, trying his hardest not to confess what had happened earlier on to Mabel. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently, releasing her he took her hand in his and gave her another small squeeze. Forcing a smile at her they began to set off back towards home. 

One Month Later 

"Looking forward to going back to school?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel approached the end of the country lane, their school just becoming visible.

"If I'm honest yeah, there's only so many times you can sweep through the gift shop" Mabel laughed 

"True but I bet Waddles was glad of the extra time you got to spend with him" Dipper pointed out 

"Yeah, he did get spoiled a little bit while I was off" Mabel admitted with a sheepish smile. 

"Welcome back Miss Pines" 

"Good morning Principle Steen" 

"I assume this suspension has given you sufficient time to reflect on your previous actions?" 

"It has Principle Steen, I can promise it won't happen again"

"For your sake I hope this is true. One more thing Miss Pines, before you're dismissed. You will no longer be seated in the same classes as your brother, as it seems to be a distraction to your fellow classmates... If you'll speak to Vice Principle Banks they'll run through your new class schedule" 

As Dipper heard the Principle's door open he took his back off the wall where he was leaning and stood up straight as Mabel left the office with a dejected look on her face

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked 

"Principle Steen has moved us out of classes together. You're sticking in the ones we've always had and I'm being moved into another class" Mabel admitted. Dipper tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. 

"It'll be fine. Just keep your head down and we'll be okay" Dipper lied, trying to convince Mabel as well as himself. 

"I hope so. I didn't mean for this to happen Dip" Mabel sighed, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye

"Hey, hey, hey. You'll be okay. I promise" Dipper swore to her, wiping the tear away. 

Dipper gave her a swift hug as they made their way to their seperate classrooms. Dipper took his now usual seat at the back   
of the class, pulling out his text book and propping it up making a divide between him and the rest of his classmates

"Hey pervo, I thought that preggo slag of a sister was back today" Pacifica taunted him quietly while the teach had their back turned to the class. Dipper bit his tongue, closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. trying to calm himself so he wouldn't snap at Pacifica and get in any more trouble. 

Later That Night 

Mabel was sleeping peacefully, curled up close to Dipper who was wide awake just staring at the ceiling, tears threatening to start pouring down his cheeks. 

"I can't do this" He cried silently to himself

"I told you this a month ago" Bill goaded

"Go away Bill" 

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" 

"We're not friends" 

"That hurts Dip Dop" 

"At least you can feel hurt. I can't feel a thing" Dipper admitted 

"You know... I can fix that for you" 

"No... No deals. No nothing" Dipper growled in annoyance. 

"Oh no. This isn't a deal. Let's just call this a freebie... Between friends" 

"I told you... We're NOT friends" 

"I'm gonna ignore that and just give you this freebie just for the hell of it" 

"... I'm waiting" Dipper sighed 

"Move to the edge of the bed and place your feet on the floor" Bill instructed. 

"OWWWW! What the fuck" Dipper exclaimed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Mabel up

"What the hell was that?" 

"A nail" Bill answered 

"Why'd you make me stand on a nail?" Dipper demanded an answer as he felt blood begin to seep from the new wound in his   
foot. 

"You said you wanted to feel something.... Did you?" 

".... Yes" Dipper admitted 

"Now imagine how much you could feel if you could control when and where you felt that" Bill suggested. Dipper picked the nail up from his bedroom floor and held it up to the dim light of the moon shining through into their bedroom to examine it. He stood up and tip toed out of the bedroom 

"Where you going Dip Dop?" 

"Leave me alone Bill" Dipper ordered. 

"As you wish" Bill laughed, feeling that his job for now was done. 

Dipper locked himself in the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, hands shaking he placed the point of the nail against his wrist and with one fluid slash he dragged it across his skin, leaving a small trail of crimson. Relief and excitment coursed through him as he stare down at the little trail of blood running down his wrist. Feeling better than he had done at all during this past month. He sat there just letting the blood ooze from the wound for a short while before deciding to clean himself up and head back to bed. 

The Next Morning 

"Morning kids" Stan greeted as Dipper and Mabel sat down at the breakfast table

"Morning Grunkle Stan" they replied sleepily.

"I've got something to tell you both. It's not something you're gonna like either" Stan warned them 

"What is it?" Mabel asked fearfully

"I just got off the phone to your parents... They're coming down to see you both" He admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT?" Dipper exclaimed angrily. 

"They've DISOWNED us. Why are they coming down? What for?" Dipper ranted at his great uncle. 

"THEY'VE MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THEY DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH US AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM" 

"Dipper..." Mabel interjected, a little bit frightened of her brother's reaction. 

"Mabel, come on... Please" Dipper turned to her. 

"I.. I... I don't know Dip, I kinda miss them" Mabel admitted, looking away from her brother's gaze. 

"Dipper, Mabel is right. Trust me kid you don't want to go through life angry with your family. It NEVER ends well, if you're ever going to listen to me about anything listen to me about this. Maybe it won't be so bad, your parents, like Mabel may want to build bridges. Please kid, trust me" Stan pleaded with him. Dipper looked into Stan's eyes and knew that this was something he felt strongly about.

"Fine, I'll hear them out at least" Dipper agreed hesitantly. 

"When are they coming down?" Mabel asked

"This weekend" Stan confirmed. 

"Okay, I hope that we can all make up now" Mabel sighed. 

"Hopefully kid, hopefully" Stan replied, not wanting to get her hopes up, he knew how hard it was to end a huge family fued, even if Dipper and Mabel would never find out. 

"Now come on you two, you've gotta get off to school" He added. The twins nodded and finished off their breakfasts before leaving to go and get washed and dressed. 

Dipper took Mabel's hand as he normally did on the walk to school, but instead of pressing her fingers up to his knuckles to tighten her grip she just let her hand hang loose. 

"Mabel? You okay?

"Dipper... Did you really mean what you said before at breakfast?" 

"What about not wanting to see Mom or Dad again? I dunno" 

"But they're our parents" 

"I know that but they're the ones who said they didn't want anything to do with us. I was just trying to do what was best for us" 

"But Dipper... Exploding like that... That wasn't you. That's not the person I fell in love with" 

"I know" 

"Maybe what's best for us... Is showing Mom and Dad how much we love each other and make them see that this is for keeps" 

"Y-You- you're not mad at me?" 

"No of course not silly! Why would I be mad?" 

"I dunno. My heads been a bit funny these past few days" 

"Because of school?" 

"Yeah" Mabel squeezed his hand gently and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"We'll be fine, we just gotta stick together" Dipper shot her a small half smile and pulled her into a tight hug. 

At lunch later that day Dipper and Mabel had made themselves comfortable under their favourite tree when Pacifica and a small gang of her friends walked from behind them to tower over them where they sat

"Hey guys... No don't worry, we're not gonna start today" Pacifica lied, seeing the twins faces

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask you both a question" Stacy, a red headed girl stood to Pacifica's left added. 

"When you finally shit out this deformed mutant baby you're carrying... Who is going to be the first to try and shag it?" Pacfica spat the question out with venom. Mabel sprang to her feet ready to once again push Pacifica but Dipper was just as quick back to a vertical base, grabbing Mabel's arms and pinning them to her side 

"Mabel. She's not worth you getting expelled for" Dipper hissed in her ear, beyond angry with the girls stood in front of them but not wanting to see Mabel in any more trouble than she's been in lately due to Pacifica and her friends. Dipper picked their lunch bags up and led Mabel away. 

"GOD I HATE THEM" Mabel yelled once they were on the other side of the playing field to them

"I know. But do you think that they're right?" Dipper asked, sliding down to the floor, crossing his legs

"How do you mean?" 

"I mean that inbred kids don't stand much chance of a long and healthy life. Are we being selfish?" 

"Dipper... What are you saying?" Mabel's voice was cracking slightly. 

"Nothing bad" He reassured her 

"I just think that we've got to think about the whole situation, and then once we know more then we can decide what to do okay? We're not gonna rush into anything" He promised her. 

Like the night before Dipper lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, feeling worse then he did last night. He turned his head to look at his bedside table, spotting the nail he used to cut himself with last night he bit his lip, not wanting to use it again but needing to feel something, anything was better than this emptiness that had settled deep inside him. Fighting his own mind just made him feel even worse. 

"Just do it Dipper, you know it makes you feel better. You want to feel better don't you?" A small voice asked him, it didn't belong to Bill but again it was familiar to him. 

"Nobody needs to know, you can always hide it, just you and me will know. It'll be our little secret. The voice whispered to him. Dipper sighed and began to bargin with himself

"This is the last time I do this" He told himself, sitting up and grabbing the nail. Making sure Mabel was still asleep he crept quietly towards the bathroom and locked the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper found himself sat on the edge of the bathtub once again, the nail set between two shaking fingers, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and placed the nail against his skin, he dug it in and made a swift slice from one side of his wrist to the other, feeling the same rush of adrenaline as yesterday, but it wasn't as powerful, even as he looked down to the slim trail of blood across his wrist he could feel that excitement fading. He needed more 

"Do it again Dipper" the little voice returned, egging him on to cut again. Dipper didn't even try to argue this time, placing the nail just the point where he made the first cut, jamming the nail roughly back into his arm he dragged it slowly across once again, almost enjoying the feeling now. the buzz he felt yesterday was back and although tears stung his eyes, he felt good and let a small smile cross his lips 

"There you go isn't that better?" The voice gloated. 

"Yeah, I feel amazing" Dipper replied, sighing contentedly 

Dipper returned to bed after he made sure the bathroom was clean of any of his blood, placing the nail carefully in a draw, thinking it was best to hide it for now. Pulling Mabel in close to him he placed his free hand over Mabel's stomach and took a deep breath, inhaling that unique Mabel scent, Dipper quickly fell asleep 

Friday evening

Dipper and Mabel arrived home from school and hung around in the Mystery Shack gift shop, a mixture of anticipation and dread filled them both as they waited on the arrival of their parents. Mabel was stood by the door looking out, regularly petting Waddles who was sat down next to her, occasionally chewing on the hem of her skirt. Dipper was sat at the cash register, counting up the money Stan had conned out of tourists that day. 

"Dipper Mom and Dad are here" Mabel called out, pulling her skirt out of Waddles' mouth as she turned around to stand over by the door, Dipper glanced up briefly as the bell rang to signal his parents had entered the Mystery Shack before returning to finish counting up Stan's profits. 

"Hey Mom, Hiya Dad" Mabel greeted as cheerfully as she could.

They both greeted Dipper and Mabel as warmly as they could manage. 

"Hi" Dipper replied flatly, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. 

"Dipper.... Come on, Mom and Dad have come all this way and you're gonna be like that?" Mabel scolded. 

"Mabel we both know why they've come down" Dipper snapped at her

"Come on... Just spit it out already" He told his parents, a fierce look in his eyes, a look that took his parents by surprise 

"Dipper please... We didn't come down here to argue with you" Mrs Pines uttered.

"Well what did you come down for then?" Dipper retorted

"We came because we don't want things to stay the way they are between us" Mrs Pines answered 

"Well that's not our fault! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID WE WEREN'T YOUR KIDS ANYMORE" Dipper yelled, tears beginning to fall and stain his cheeks. 

"And don't you think I regret that? That I don't wish I could take it back? I was wrong and it broke my heart" Mrs Pines revealed, taking a small step towards her son but stopping, unsure if he'd allow her to proceed.  
Saturday night

Dipper and Mabel were sat on the sofa with their parents sat opposite them listening to them recounting all of the things they'd gotten up to since they'd moved to Gravity Falls permanently. Leaving out some of the stuff they'd be subjected to by Pacifica and her gang when out of the blue their mother asked a question that neither Dipper or Mabel were expecting

"So how long have you both felt the way you do about each other?" 

"Well pretty much our entire lives" Dipper began

"But we've been in this relationship now for... A year and nine months" Mabel finshed, pausing halfway through just to make sure she had the dates right 

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS" Mr Pines bellowed suddenly, causing his wife and children to jump.   
"WE CAME HERE TO STOP THIS DIGUSTING CHARADE OF A RELATIONSHIP... NOT TO SUDDENLY GO BACK TO ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE... THEY ARE SICK AND WRONG AND WE NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS" Mr Pines ranted towards his wife. 

"But..." 

"There are no buts about it. We need to stop this, either they end this perversion and we can go back to being a family again... Or not. It's their choice" Mr Pines threatened, turning towards Mabel, who was cowering underneather her father's gaze and Dipper who had gotten to his feet, stood just infront of Mabel as if shielding her. 

"It's our choice is it? Fine... You're not my family" Dipper spat with as much venom as he could manage. 

"Now leave us alone" He ordered, pointing towards the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour after their father had packed up his and his wife's belongings and stormed out of the Mystery Shack Dipper and Mabel were sat silently on the sofa, both trying to come to terms with what had happened. Dipper glanced over at Mabel who was just sat staring into space, her hands folded resting on her stomach. 

"Mabel... I... I'm sorry" Dipper muttered quietly, knowing that this is the exact opposite outcome to what Mabel was hoping for. 

"He... He just looked so full of hatred. It scared me" Mabel shuddered, recalling the look on her father's face as he derided their relationship.

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you" Dipper whispered

"You was right Dipper, this was a bad idea. God I'm so stupid" Mabel huffed, throwing her hands over her face. 

"You're not stupid Mabel, you just always want to see the best in people... It's actually really lovely to see these days" Dipper told her, flashing a half smile. 

"What do you say to an early night and a cuddle up under the covers?" Dipper suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Mabel sighed. 

Mabel was already snuggled up under the covers on Dipper's bed when Dipper re entered the bedroom, water still running down his chest where he had just finished in the shower. 

"Mmmm Dip, come here" Mabel moaned quietly, beckoning him over 

"But I'm soaking wet" Dipper argued. 

"Dipper... Come here. Now" Mabel ordered, feeling her self getting more turned on by the moment, she didn't know why she was so horny, all she knew is that she needed Dipper and she needed him now. Dipper's cock stiffened at the tone of Mabel's voice, he turned around and looked at the expression on Mabel's face, knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer he dropped his towel and made his way over to his bed, he climbed up and straddled Mabel, kissing her deeply.

Dipper rolled off of Mabel, breathing heavily, Mabel let out of contented sigh of relief as she held Dipper close to her 

"Mmm... Mabel, not that I'm complaining... But what was that all about?" Dipper asked her once he had regained his breath. Mabel blushed slightly and answered him

"Well... Being pregnant has thrown all my hormones out of whack and sometimes I just get so super duper horny" 

"Well this is the first I've heard of this" 

"I read it in an online pregnancy book" Mabel admitted 

"Okay... But I meant you've never quite acted like that with me" 

"Oh... Well I umm normally just take care of that on my own" Mabel told him, turning red again. 

"Well next time how about you just call me again?" Dipper winked at her 

"Hehe, I promise" Mabel yawned loudly, Dipper giggled and suggested that they get off to sleep. 

"No! I don't want to go. I'm not leaving Dipper" Mabel cried out as her father tighten his grip on her arm, dragging her away from the Mystery Shack where Dipper was stood. Tears streaming down her face as she called out to Dipper that she loved him and that she'll find a way back to him. 

"Oh no you won't young lady. Dipper is staying here in Gravity Falls and you're coming back home with us" her father snapped at her, throwing her into the back of their car. They got in the front seats and began to drive off. Mabel turned around to face the rear windshield seeing Dipper running down the road after the car. She began to pound on the glass, shouting out to him while tears poured down her cheeks. 

Her father threw Mabel on to the sofa and towered over her. 

"We told you that this would happen if you two didn't stop your perverted act yourselves" 

"I hate you" Mabel hissed at him

"You'll never keep me and Dipper apart. We'll find a way to be together again" Mabel promised. 

"Oh no you won't" her father smirked, grabbing a sharp knife and walking towards Mabel slowly. 

Mabel awoke with a start, sat upright, panting heavily she looked around the room and slowly realised that it was only a nightmare and that Dipper was sleeping next to her and that they were still together. Mabel took a deep breath and lay back down and closed her eyes. drifting back off to sleep. 

Dipper was sat on the edge of his bed when all of a sudden all the lights in the Mystery Shack went out and a odd yellow light illuminated his bedroom. 

"Hello Pinetree" 

"What do you want Bill?" 

"Not a lot, just a chat. How have you been?"

"What do you care?" 

"That's not nice Dipstick, I care a lot about you" 

"Yeah right" 

"That hurts, I'm concerned about you, especially with those scars you got there" 

"They're nothing to do with you" 

"Now, now Pinetree, that's not the attitude" 

"Bill cut the games and just tell me what you want" 

"I just want to help you out Pinetree. You and that sister you seem to love so much" 

"Yeah, like I'm that stupid" 

"I've been watching you both for a long time and I've seen everything... Including all the issues you've been having with blondie" This caught Dipper's attention, he looked Bill up and down, trying to work out what the demon was playing at. 

"It's nothing we can't handle" Dipper replied defensively 

"Oh of course, the scars on your arm prove that" Bill taunted 

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper sighed, getting tired of the demon's games 

"To give you a way to stop all of this from happening" 

"How can we do that?" Dipper asked, sarcasticly 

"Well it's more about what you can do" Bill began

"There's two forces stopping ol Shooting Star from being happy, along with your little sprog, you and blondie. If either one of you is out of the picture then that will fix everything... And if I'm honest... You've caused Shooting Star more problems than blondie has... It might be an idea to take yourself out of her life" Bill finished. 

Dipper sat up and immediately started to scan the room. When he was finally satisfied that it was only him and Mabel he took a deep breath and allowed Bill's words to run through his head. He looked down at Mabel and wondered if Bill was right. 

"Are you better off without me?" Dipper asked her quietly. 

2 months later 

"Hey dorks, what's happening?" Wendy greeted the twins as she entered the Mystery Shack gift shop to begin her days work. 

"Hey Wendy" Mabel smiled 

"Dingus... You okay?" Wendy asked Dipper who had remained silent.

"Huh? Me?" Dipper questioned

"Well duh" Wendy laughed, Dipper just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face, the last time he and Wendy had any interaction with Wendy was the day she had caught him and Mabel kissing and had ran away from them, now here she was teasing him like before. 

"Mabel... You have told him that we're cool again right?" Wendy enquired, turning to face Mabel. 

"Whoops... I guess I forgot to" Mabel giggled. 

"You really mean we're cool?" 

"Yeah dipstick, we're cool"

"Wendy... Can we ask you a massive favour?" Mabel asked, shuffling awkwardly on the spot

"Sure what's up?" 

"We've got a hospital appointment today and I was wondering if you'd drive us into town for it?" 

"A hospital appointment? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, we're fine. I just have a 12 week scan" Mabel admitted quietly 

"A what?" Wendy spluttered, Mabel just looked down at the floor, expecting Wendy to be mad at them

"You're pregnant? Does anybody know?" 

"That's what a test says and nope, you're the first person we've told" Mabel admitted

"Oh dudes..." Wendy sighed. 

"Please Wendy. You can't tell anyone" Mabel begged

"I promise I won't tell but you really need to tell Stan" Wendy advised 

"We will, when the time is right we'll tell him" Dipper promised 

"Good, so yeah I'll drive you into town, no problem" Wendy agreed. 

"Ms Pines, the doctor will you see you now" A blonde nurse announced walking out into the waiting room where Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were sat. 

"I'll wait here for you two" Wendy told them as they both rose to their feet to follow the nurse 

"Okay, see you in a minute" Dipper replied as he followed on behind Mabel. 

"Ms Pines, I take it?" the doctor questioned as Mabel and Dipper entered the room 

"Yeah, I'm Mabel Pines" Mabel confirmed. 

"Okay, if you want to sit up here, we'll get started after we just run through a few things first" the doctor announced. Mabel nodded understanding what was going to be coming. The doctor sorted through some of his papers and began to run through some of the routine questions, Mabel answered them all as honestly as possible. Once the doctor had written up all his notes he got Mabel to lie back and remove her top. She did as he said and passed her sweater and shirt over to Dipper. 

"Ms Pines... I have some good news for you" the doctor announced once he finished the scan. 

"What news is that?" 

"Your baby seems to be developing well and from what I can see there are no issues at this time" 

"Thank you doctor Zayn" Mabel smiled. 

Out in the hallway Dipper and Mabel embraced tightly. Mabel accidently making the nail Dipper now kept in his pocket dig in to his thigh.


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you hear that? Our baby is fine!" Mabel whispered in Dipper's ear as she pulled him closer to her. Dipper sniffed quietly and tried to blink his eyes dry

"That's the best news I've had since Gideon got sent off to jail" Dipper admitted, he still wasn't sure how he felt about the pregnancy but Mabel was happy and his child was healthy and right now that's all that mattered to him. As they stood there in a tight embrace, just letting the good news sink in they forgot about everything else that was going wrong in their lives, they forgot about the fighting with their parents, they forgot about Pacifica North West making their lives a misery at school. 

"Come on, Wendy's still waiting for us outside" Dipper reminded Mabel, letting her go, Mabel giggled, realising that he was right. 

"Hey dudes, how'd it go?" Wendy asked, looking up from her phone as they walked back through to the waiting room where Wendy was sat down. 

"The baby is healthy" Dipper replied 

"That's brilliant news" Wendy beamed. Mabel nodded and squeezed Dipper's arm gently. 

Back home at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was sat on his bed, Mabel was lying down with her head resting on his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Mabel..." Dipper began

"Yeah?" She replied

"Have you thought about what we're going to do about the baby?" He asked her, his brow furrowing in concentration

"I... I... I've had a few ideas. Now that we know that he or she is healthy I'm not going to abort them" Mabel admitted 

"I agree with you on that. But do you really think that we could handle a baby?" 

"I know we'd try our best" 

"Of course we would... But that might not be best for the baby" 

"What do you have in mind?" Mabel questioned

"I... I think that... Adoption would be the best choice for us" Dipper sighed. Mabel remained silent but shifted around to look up at him, nodding slightly before turning away again and staring at the ceiling. 

"I think you might be right" Mabel replied quietly, sitting up and putting an arm around Dipper, he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hey pervo" Pacifica sneered as she swaggered over to Dipper who was leaning up against his locker, headphones in and lost in thought. He began to move away from his locker but was pushed back by Pacifica who gently removed his headphones

"What is it this time Pacifica?" Dipper groaned 

"Oh nothing much. I just thought I'd share something with you" Pacifica smiled 

"What is it?" Dipper asked, skeptical of Pacifica's intentions 

"Well I've been thinking that the only reason you're so disgustingly in love with that freako sister of yours is cause you've never had a real girl around you, so I'm going to help you out with that and hopefully take this sick and unnatural urges away from you" Pacifica explained, pushing her body up against Dipper's, who was trapped between the wall of lockers and Pacifica. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips roughly against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Dipper's eyes opened wide in shock and he began to try and push her away from him with no luck as Pacifica had his arms pinned

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Mabel screamed out as Pacifica continued to press her lips against Dipper's. Mabel saw Dipper struggling and immediately ran over and shoved Pacifica away from Dipper who slid down his locker and sat down on the floor. Mabel tackled Pacifica to the floor and began to flail away at Pacifica. 

"Mabel, stop it. Please" Dipper croaked, his voice hoarse and his mouth dry. Mabel glanced behind her quickly and saw Dipper, on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest. Mabel looked back down at Pacifica, a cut lip and a busted and bleeding nose the punishment for forcing herself upon Dipper, Mabel stood up and turned away from Pacifica and moved slowly towards Dipper, she offered out her hand to him and helped him to his feet, she put her arm around him and led him outside and back home. 

Dipper looked over at his clock and sighed. 

"Ten past one in the fucking morning" he thought to himself, knowing that he probably should at least try and sleep but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Pacifica pinning him down. Dipper decided that maybe a short walk might be able to tire him out enough to put him to sleep. 

As he crept quietly downstairs and towards the front door, he spotted his great uncle Stan passed out in his favourite arm chair and also a glass bottle on the floor, he instantly made the decision to quickly steal the bottle. Opening the door and shutting it behind him as quietly as he could he walked off towards the vast forest that surrounded the Mystery Shack. After walking for what seemed like hours he finally settled down on a rock by a cliff that overlooked the town of Gravity Falls. By the light of the moon he held the bottle he stole from the Shack up to read exactly what he had stolen. A bottle of Stans favourite vodka. unscrewing the cap he raised the bottle to his lips and gulped down the clear liquid, the burning sensation as it travelled down his throat calming him. 

"Hey Wendy... Is that Dipper?" Thompson asked the red headed girl, pointing towards the cliff edge as they were enjoying a romantic moonlit stroll. 

"Nah, it can't be. What would he be doing out here on his own at this time?" 

Dipper took out the nail that he now carried with him at all times from his pocket and began to wildly slash at his arm, bursting into tears as he did so. 

"Oh shit, that is Dipper, sounds like he's crying" Wendy grimaced

"Want me to go on and give you two some space?" Thompson asked, knowing that Dipper would be more likely to open up to Wendy if she was on her own, and by the sound of it he needed someone to talk to. 

"Thanks babe" Wendy nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dipper?" Wendy whispered carefully once she had crept a bit closer to where Dipper was sat on the rock, once she was close enough she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and drop the nail and bottle of vodka he was holding. The bottle smashed, spraying glass and alcohol everywhere.

"Wendy? What the hell are you doing?" Dipper demanded angrily

"Woah, dude. Chill out will you.... It sounded like you was crying so I wanted to come and check on you" Wendy explained, she sat down next to him and tried to put a comforting arm around him but he pulled away. 

"Well I'm fine so you can go away" Dipper told her coldly, the light of the moon highlighting the tears that were falling down and staining his cheeks 

"Dipper... Please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me" Wendy pleaded. 

"Just leave me alone" Dipper asked her desperately, standing up and getting ready to walk away from her 

"DIPPER STOP!" Wendy yelled at him, grabbing him by the arm, feeling the sticky blood Dipper drew earlier beginning to dry, she tighten her grip and demanded that Dipper show her what was wrong with his arm. 

"Okay" Dipper sniffled, he freed his arm from Wendy's grip and with a look of shame in his eyes he showed her his cut arm

"Oh shit dude. Why?" Wendy asked. 

"Cause I'm a freak" Dipper whispered in response 

"How are you a freak?" 

"Because I'm in love with Mabel and because we're expecting a baby together and... Because I'm just worthless right now" 

"Dipper..." Wendy couldn't think of anything to add after that so she just threw her arms around Dipper and pulled him close to her "you're not worthless" She added quietly, Dipper pulled away and wiped his eyes. 

"Don't tell Mabel about this please" He begged, Wendy smiled at him and made the motion of zipping her lips shut, trusting that this gesture the two of them had shared for years would be enough to convince him that he could trust her not to speak of this. 

"Wendy... I... Pacifica... I mean... I..." Dipper stammered

"Dude, slow down... I got ya, what are you trying to say?" Wendy questioned. Dipper took a deep breath and readied himself to confess.

"I was at school earlier today and Pacifica... She pinned me down and she made out with me" Dipper admitted, staring down at the ground, fearing what he would see in Wendy's eyes. 

"She's dead" Wendy spat

"Please don't, I don't want any more trouble" Dipper told her 

"DUDE! That's assault, you can't let her get away with it" Wendy raged at him 

"I won't but I'm not gonna stress Mabel out with this... Not now" 

"I'll keep this quiet... For now" 

"Thanks Wend-" Dipper was stopped mid sentence as he turned suddenly and violently began to vomit. Wendy cringed as Dipper continued being sick, she was old enough now to have seen this all before with young teens drinking. She placed a comforting hand on his back and began to rub it gently, waiting for him to finish throwing up. 

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up okay?" She offered as she helped him back to his feet, allowing him to put an arm around her she led him back home to the Mystery Shack.

"I'm sorry Wendy" Dipper apologized as she left him at the Shack's front door. 

"Forget about it man" Wendy told him, giving him a half smile. 

Once inside the Shack, Dipper stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up and deciding that he was in no fit state to climb them he decided it would be best if he just went and slept on the living room sofa for the rest of the night. crashing down on the sofa, Dipper fell asleep almost instantly. 

After saying her goodbyes to Thompson Wendy entered her house and crept quietly upstairs, being careful not to wake her father or her brothers up. Sitting down on her bed she began to undress, throwing her shirt to the floor she saw that the back and the shoulders of it were drenched in Dipper's blood from where she helped him to the Mystery Shack earlier on. 

"Oh Dipper" she mumbled, feeling awful for her friend she vowed that she'd do something to help him sort this mess out. 

One week later 

"Grunkle Stan... Can we talk to you about something?" Dipper asked quietly as he pulled up a chair opposite his great uncle at the breakfast table, Mabel poured out some coffee for them and moved off to start cooking them all a large breakfast 

"Well... Are you gonna start talking or are you waiting for something" Stan laughed 

"Well it's kind of difficult to say..." Dipper began

"Wait... You two aren't gonna tell me she's pregnant are you?" Stan asked, pointing at Mabel, Dipper glanced over at her and then looked back down at the table, avoiding Stan's gaze 

"You are, aren't you?" 

"We're sorry Grunkle Stan" Mabel apologized, turning around to face Stan, 

"What happened to you two being careful?" 

"We were... This was a complete accident" 

"Please don't kick us out... You're all the family we have" Mabel pleaded, tears filling her eyes. 

"Oh pumpkin, I'm not going to kick you out" 

"You promise?" 

"I promise" 

"Do you have anything to add to this?" Stan asked, turning around to face Dipper 

"Just that we're so sorry that this happened and that we honestly didn't mean for it to" Dipper repeated Mabel's earlier sentiments 

"I take it you've known a while? How far along? Have you had any scans or anything?" 

"We're... I mean Mabel is 13 weeks along, and we had a scan last week" Dipper answered 

"And....?" 

"And... The baby is completely healthy" Mabel confirmed. Stan motioned for the pair of them to come over to him, they glanced at each other, not sure what Stan was going to say or do but moved to where he was pointing to with no argument. Stan placed his hands on each of their shoulders and squeezed them gently

"Look... I know this isn't ideal for anyone involved here and if I'm honest I'm not entirely happy that this has happend but you two have created a new life and I couldn't be more proud of you both" Stan admitted

"Umm Grunkle Stan? Are you getting sappy in your old age?" Mabel teased 

"Maybe... But don't forget I can hide your body where nobody would ever find it" Stan joked, winking at his neice.


	17. Chapter 17

Pacifica Northwest sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. "I can't do this anymore" She panted, speaking to a seemingly empty room. 

"Yes you can. Yes you WILL" a bodiless voice replied

"We had a deal and it's not over until I get what I want" 

"But... This has gone on too long now" Pacifica pleaded 

"This will only stop once I have what I want. You know the price you will pay otherwise" the voice threatened 

"But..." Pacifica began to argue 

"No buts blondie! I get what I want and in the end you'll get what you want" 

Wendy stepped out of her shower and made her way across the landing and into her room. she began to dry herself off, changing into some clean clothes. She spotted the blood stained shirt that she had thrown down behind her bedroom door last week. Picking it up she flopped back down on her bed. she un balled the shirt and stared at it. 

"Oh Dipper" she sighed quietly. Wendy threw the shirt back down and finished getting dressed and left for work, waving goodbye to her father and brothers on the way out of the door. 

In the Mystery Shack Stan was on the phone, just out of ear shot of the twins who were watching T.V in the living room. 

"Hey... Is he around at all?" 

"Nope, he's off at work, why?" 

"I've got some news" 

"Is it the twins? Are they okay?" 

"They're umm fine. There is something though..." 

"What? What is it?" 

"Mabel.... Well, Mabel's.... Mabel is pregnant" Stan confessed, Mabel's mother's mouth dropped at the news, she was rendered speechless

"Is she... Are they okay?" 

"They're fine, they don't know I'm telling you. They're still shaken up from your last visit" 

"Yeah, I didn't want any of that to happen, and...." Mrs Pines began

"I know" Stan sighed

"Well I'd better go, their father will be home soon, I won't mention this to him" She promised 

"Okay, thanks. I'll speak to you soon" Stan hung the phone up and ran his hands over his face. 

Wendy was making her way towards the Mystery Shack, walking through town when she spotted Pacifica coming the other way up the street, Wendy saw red and as Pacifica came close enough Wendy grabbed her arm and slammed her up against a building to her left and put her face uncomfortably close to Pacifica's 

"Listen here you little shit. Dipper and Mabel... They're my friends, okay? I don't like seeing my friends in bad shape, especially when put in that shape by the likes of you. So here is what's going to happen in future. You are not going anywhere near either of them, you are not going to be pulling any of the shit you've been allowed to pull and most importantly.... If I hear you've laid as much as a FINGER on either of them.... I am going to fucking scalp you. Understood?" Wendy hissed threateningly in Pacifica's ear. Pacifica nodded quickly and Wendy released her grip, allowing Pacifica to scamper away. Wendy watched as she ran off, smiling to herself before continuing her journey on to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs Pines sat across from her husband at the dining table, uneasily watching him while he was eating his steak. She cleared her throat quietly and announced

"Stan called here earlier" 

"And?" Came the disinterested reply from Mr Pines 

"And he says the twins are doing fine" Mr Pines rolled his eyes and put down his cutlery 

"We are NOT starting this again. I've made it very clear where I stand on the subject of those two... Perverts" Mr Pines barked at his wife

"Those are your children!" Mrs Pines exclaimed 

"Not anymore" Mr Pines stated plainly, his voice empty of all emotion

"Anyway... Why the sudden change of heart? You was as much against this abomination as I am... So what's changed?" He asked, glaring at his wife.

"What changed? The fact that we went up to visit them... The fact that they're happy! I've never seen either of them that happy before, they look at each other like we used to look at each other. I'm their mother and seeing my children happy is all I care about and it doesn't matter where that happiness comes from. I had forgotten that" Mrs Pines admitted, she looked down at her hands. closing her eyes and blowing out a breath she worked her wedding band off of her finger and placed it down on the table. 

"And if you can't see that... Then I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay with you" Mrs Pines added, tears filling her eyes. 

Mabel sat up in bed and looked down at Dipper who was snoring gently beside her. Her mind flashed back to a week ago, to where she had caught Dipper and Pacifica making out against a locker

"No! That's not what happened" Mabel muttered to herself, trying to remember more clearly. She closed her eyes and cast her mind back.

Dipper was pressed up against the lockers, arms pinned up by Pacifica, who had her lips pressed firmly against his, Dipper's eyes were shut tight as he struggled to free his arms, trying to kick out as he did but not able to find the space to as Pacifica pressed her body closer up to him until Mabel had called out and forced her to loosen her grip, Mabel came flying towards Pacifica, spotting Dipper sliding down to the floor as she passed him on her way to tackle Pacifica. 

Mabel's eyes shot open, she stared down at Dipper who was still sleeping peacefully, Mabel placed her hand on his chest, laying back down she pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes. She can deal with this when they're both a bit more awake. 

Mabel awoke the next morning to find herself in bed alone, thinking Dipper was downstairs having breakfast. Thinking she'd join him in a while she got out of bed and grabbed a towel before heading towards the bathroom

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Dipper screamed as the bathroom door was opened, silently cursing his stupidity for not locking it

"Dipper?" Mabel squeaked as she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her... Dipper was sat on the edge of the bath tub, a nail dropped to the floor in shock and a severly cut and bleeding arm 

"Dipper, what's going on here?" Mabel asked, Dipper didn't reply, he just looked up at her and burst into tears. Mabel rushed over to him, kicking the nail out of the way she knelt down in front of him. 

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry" Dipper sobbed, Mabel looked at his arm for a moment before standing back up and grabbing some toilet paper, she moved over to the sink and ran some warm water, wetting the toilet paper she turned back around and sat next to Dipper, she began to dab at his arm and clean the cut up, throwing the bloodied rag in the bin when she'd finished. 

"Dipper... Talk to me, why?" Mabel asked 

"Y-you're only w-with m-me be-because of the ba-baby" Dipper stuttered 

"What? Dipper that's crazy" 

"You should just leave me" Dipper stated

"I'm not going to leave you... Ever" 

"You should. I'm worthless. I've fucked your life up, I caused our parents to disown us. I couldn't stop Pacifica from making out with me. I'm weak. I'm worthless and now you're only staying with me because of habit or some other reason" 

"Dipper... What's messed you up so badly that you think like that now?" Mabel was hurt by what Dipper was saying. 

"I just want to be loved" Dipper cried, tears stung her eyes as she raised her hand and slapped Dipper hard around his face

"YOU ARE LOVED" Mabel yelled at him. 

"No matter what's happened in the past or what will happen in the future. I will always love you" She added. Dipper looked down at Mabel, who was still crouched between his legs, he glanced quickly between his now clean wrist and Mabel, looking up at him with her deep brown eyes, swimming with tears. 

"I need help" Dipper confessed. 

"I know, I'm here for you" Mabel answered. 

The next day

Pacifica grabbed Mabel by the hair and dragged her away from her locker to a empty classroom, slamming her down into a chair. 

"So you think it was funny setting your little bitch on to me? Telling me that if I ever go near you again that she will 'fucking scalp' me. Well here I am... Let's see what happens now shall we?" Pacifica threatened, slapping Mabel across the face before tipping her out of the chair and kicking her in the ribs, leaving her crying and winded on the floor. 

Mabel made her was slowly and gingerly out of the class room, holding an arm over her sore chest she made her way back over to her locker where Dipper was stood waiting for her. 

"Hey, what's happened?" Dipper asked as soon as he saw Mabel's discomfort 

"Pacifica, but it's not important, we can deal with that later, what about you? Any urges?" She enquired

"A few, but I didn't act on them" Dipper confessed

"I know it's gonna be a long road but you can do this" Mabel told him, nuzzling his shoulder briefly before stepping away and beckoning Dipper to follow her.


	19. Chapter 19

One month later 

Mabel woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach, rubbing her eyes she figured that she just needed to use the bathroom, she climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Dipper and wandered towards the bathroom, feeling worse with every step she took. As she reached the bathroom door a sudden ripping pain tore through her abdomen and she cried out doubled over as she practically fell to the floor, only being held up by her grip on the door frame. 

Dipper jerked awake as Mabel cried out, sounding like she was in horrible pain

"Fuck! Fuck, Mabel? Where are you?" Dipper stumbled out of bed and found her crouched over in the bathroom 

"Mabel, what's wrong?" He knelt down next to her. 

"I-I don't know" She choked out, clutching her stomach, feeling something warm and wet running down her leg. It wasn't until then she looked back that she saw the thin trail of blood leading towards the bathroom and her eyes widened 

"H-hospital... We- we need to go to the hospital..." Dipper followed her gaze and choked on his air for a second before immediately running back to his room and grabbing his mobile, he punched in the first number that came into his mind... Wendy. 

"D-Dipper? It's 3am... What's wrong? Wendy yawned 

"Wendy... It's Mabel... We need the hospital" Dipper managed to get out as he tried to remain calm. Wendy heard the fear in his voice and immedately sprang out of bed. 

"I'm on my way" She promised. 

Mabel clutched at her stomach the entire journey, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. This couldn't be happening, she wouldn't believe the possibilities but at the same time she was terrified, nibbling her lip so much it had started to bleed. 

Dipper picked her up and gently, carefully carried her in. 

"Please... Help my girlfriend, she's pregnant and having pains and bleeding...." He spoke to the receptionist nurse, his voice breaking. Mabel finally broke as she heard Dipper's voice break and the tears began to spill down her face, the nurse didn't hesitate to call for help, grabbing a wheelchair for Dipper to put Mabel in 

"Sir I'm sorry but we need to do an examination and try to stop the bleeding. We need you to stay here" the nurse explained

"Wait, w-what? I need him! I c-c-can't be alone" Mabel wailed, terrified of being taken away from him but the nurse just shook her head

"I'm sorry but he's not family" 

"Please... I'm all she has right now" Dipper pleaded, gripping her hand 

"It will only put more stress on her if I don't go. Please, isn't what she needs right now to relax?" 

"I'm sorry sir. Hospital policy. We need to take her now though if there's going to be any chance of saving your child" Mabel looked between the two of them for a moment before she squeezed Dipper's hand and let go 

"I love you" the nurse took that as the go ahead and rushed Mabel down the hallway away from Dipper.

Dipper looked on helplessly, his hand still outstretched, tears running down his cheeks. He remained in the doorway, tucking into a corner out of the way, biting at his nails as he waited to hear anything, constantly looking down the hallway. 

"Please... Please be okay" Dipper whispered to nobody. 

It took an hour before a nurse came out looking for him and it's not long before she spots Dipper tucked away in a corner, sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest

"Dipper? You can go in and see your partner now" the nurse didn't say anything about Mabel's condition but her face was a little drawn. 

Dipper's head snapped up and he instantly followed her to the room, going over to Mabl, taking her hand immediately and placing his free hand on her head

"Hey Mabes" Dipper murmured, his voice thick with unshed tears. Her head was down as he entered the room and even as he spoke, it took her a few long moments before she lifted her head, eyes red raw and puffy. Mabel couldn't bring herself to speak but instead just managed a small shake of the head as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. 

"Oh..." Dipper gasped softly, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. He sank into a chair next to the bed, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Oh no..." He leaned his head onto the bed, fighting back his own tears.He had to be strong now. He had to be strong for her. 

Mabel squeezed his hand tightly and reached over her free hand to run through his hair, trying to sooth the both of them. She swallowed hard and managed to find her voice even though it was quiet

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" 

"Hey, this is not your fault" Dipper immedaitely looked up at her, kissing her hand softly

"And you're okay, that's what's important right now" he stumbled over his words again as he let out a small dry sob 

"It's nobodies fault" He added, scooting his chair up and kissing her cheek, resting their heads together. She nodded and began to sob gently, pulling him closer to her, needing him by her side. 

"I love you... I'm so sorry... You can cry... Please, this was your child too" 

Dipper finally gave in, climbing onto the bed and pulling her close to him, crying into her neck, his whole body shaking

"Oh fuck... I was so worried about you... And... Oh my god" he couldn't talk properly, he just held her as both of them cried. Mabel turned onto her side so she could get closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbingt as she clutched at his shirt. Words didn't seem appropriate for once and so she kept quiet other than the sobs that were wracking her body as she clung onto Dipper for dear life, falling asleep shortly after. Physically, mentally and emotionally drained. 

Dipper carefully moved away to let her rest. He stepped outside the room and found a nurse, after talking to the nurse and confirming Mabel would be kept in for a few days he walked off to find Wendy. He found her sat in the waiting room, an anxious look plastered on her face, looking up as she heard footsteps approaching 

"Dipper?" he just shook his head again, words for the umpteenth time escaping him that night, Wendy rose to her feet and pulled Dipper into a hug

"I'm sorry dude" she whispered. 

"Have you told anyone else yet?" She asked, he shook his head

"Do you want me to?" He nodded. 

"Okay, you go back to Mabel, she's gonna need you" She advised, he nodded again and let go of her and made his way back to Mabel's hospital room. 

Wendy knocked quietly on the door and stepped inside, she found Mabel still asleep in the bed and Dipper holding on to her hand as if he'd never let go sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"I called Stan for you, He's on his way here now and he said he's going to call your mother" Wendy whispered, carefully trying not to wake Mabel up. 

"Thanks Wendy" Dipper, gently woke Mabel up. 

"Hey Mabes, I spoke to the nurses and they said you've got to spend a few days in here becasuse they just wanna keep an eye on you" Dipper explained

"So I'm going to go home quickly and pick you up some clean clothes and toiletries okay?" He added

"Sure thing" Mabel yawned, spacing out, only just making out what Dipper had said to her. Going back to sleep almost instantly thanks to the drip attached to her arm. 

"Can you drop me back to the Shack please?" Dipper turned to Wendy

"Yeah" Wendy replied, digging out her car keys. 

Dipper made his way upstairs towards their bedroom, stopping as he went past the bathroom. His eyes froze on the trail of blood for a long moment and a rough, loud sob tore it's way from his chest. He stormed downstairs and back up again with floor cleaner and a scouring pad, dropping to his knees he began to viciously scrub the floors as if they'd offended him, blinded by hot tears.

"Why her? Why ours? He finished and flung the pad to the floor as hard as he could

""WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE OUR FUCKING BABY!?" He screamed out to the empty house, sitting back and tucking his face into his knees.


	20. Chapter 20

Stan arrived at the hospital mid morning, a few hours after Mabel had been admitted in the early hours.He found Mabel asleep in bed while Dipper had crashed in the chair next to the bed, both looking completely exhausted from the night's ordeal. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off of Mabel.

"G-grunkle Stan?" Mabel yawned as the movements of Stan sitting down woke her up 

"Hey pumpkin" He replied, reaching out his hand towards her, Mabel sat up and placed her hand in his, he looked her over, noticing her cheeks were still stained from all of the tears she had cried last night, her voice was hoarse and her eyes looked dull and empty

"Look kid, I really don't know what to say here, this really isn't my strong point and I can't imagine what you're going through" Stan admitted 

"You're here, I have Dipper here, that's all I need" Mabel croaked. 

Wendy stood in line at the card store, a small pink stuffed teddy bear and a 'Sorry for your loss' card in her hands, she glanced down at them, knowing that it wasn't anything special or that it wouldn't change anything. Moving up to the cash register in a world of her own, she paid for the small gifts whilst not really paying attention to anything that was happening around her. Walking out of the store she spotted Pacifica walking towards her, as she got closer Wendy stopped her 

"What do you want this time?" Pacifica sighed, half expecting another assault like the one before 

"I'm not going to touch you, I'm too tired. I just thought I'd congratulate you... You've done it. You've ruined Mabel's life."

"What do you mean?" 

"She lost her baby. She and Dipper are in hospital right now, so well done you, you've just broke their hearts" Wendy confessed 

"Wh-" Pacifica spat out, her eyes wide open in shock and before Wendy could utter another word she had turned around and ran off. 

Pacifica skidded to a halt by her bed, panting hard, having pretty much sprinted all the way home. 

"GIDEON!!!" She screamed out 

"GIDEON, THE DEAL IS OFF" 

"Off? What do you mean off?"

"You promised me that if I helped you to win Mabel, I'd get Dipper... Well guess what? We've lost. They love each other, and it's a deeper and purer love than anything we could ever offer them. We're disgusting, and now... Thanks to us an innocent life has been lost. So I'm done. I love Dipper and I broke his heart and it makes me sick. I NEVER WANTED THIS. I JUST WANTED TO BE   
HAPPY and now... And now there's nothing." 

"YOU WILL NOT BACK OUT OF THIS BLONDIE"

"I'm not going to let you control me or my mind anymore. It's over Gideon, get used to it"

Dipper and Mabel were curled up on Mabel's bed, laying there in silence when there was a knock on Mabel's ward door

"Hello?" Mrs Pines asked, popping her head around the door to see if it was okay to come in. 

"Mom?" Mabel asked, surprised to see her here. 

"What are you doing here?" Dipper questioned, Stan had explained that their parents were fighting but he didn't give details as to what about. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure" Mabel nodded, her mother came through and sat down in the vacant seat next to the bed

"I'm so so sorry" Mrs Pines began to cry, looking over to her children who were still on the bed

"Mom?"

"Did Stan tell you about me and your father?"

"He told us you had a fight but wouldn't say anymore" 

"It's time to learn the truth then."

"Your father and I are separating. I'm sure you've guessed by now that he wants nothing more to do with both of you due to your... Relationship, I agreed with him at first but I'm your mother and I just want my children to be happy... No matter how that happiness comes about, I'm just so sorry it's taken me this long to understand and remember that. now this has happened and it's just... Oh, my poor baby girl I'm so sorry" Mabel climbed carefully over Dipper so she was closer to her mother, reaching out a hand she grabbed one of her mother's 

"We forgive you" Mabel whispered, Mrs Pines looked from Mabel to Dipper, he just gave her a small nod before jumping off of the bed

"I need to go and get some air" Dipper announced, running out of the room as quick as he could. 

Dipper found a quiet secluded corner, just a few feet away from the main entrance to the ward Mabel was on, making sure that nobody was around he began to punch the solid brick wall, beginning to cry as he did so

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR! WHY US? WHY OUR FUCKING BABY!" Dipper cried out with every punch, pulling his bloodied fist away from the wall he turned around and sat down, placing his back to the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest, letting his tears flow freely

"Dipper?" Dipper looked up for the source of his name being called and saw Wendy towering above him

"I- I'm fine" Dipper stuttered immediately 

"You're a bad liar dude" Wendy sat down next to him, placing an arm his shoulder. 

"It just hurts so damn much" Dipper admitted

"I just don't know what to do about it" He added

"Dude... Man I really wish I knew what to say or do to help but I don't know, I can't imagine what it must be like, but I do know that it's okay to hurt and to want to scream and cry and sometimes you just gotta let it, ya know? Plus I can tell you this much, you and Mabel are amazing, you're gonna get through this, the pain will never leave but you'll learn to cope and you've got each other, and you've got me and Stan and others that love you. You two will get through this" Wendy told him, standing up and offering her hand to help him up to his feet, he grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. 

"I'll go and wash my hands quickly and we'll go back in to see Mabel okay?" 

"Okay" Wendy agreed, leading Dipper back in to the hospital. 

ONE WEEK LATER

Dipper and Mabel were laying in bed, Mabel on her side, Dipper on his back, Mabel's arm draped over his chest, Dipper was staring up at the ceiling, a million and one things running through his mind. He glanced down at Mabel who was snoring gently, her head nestled in the crook of his arm, he fought back tears as he looked down at her, his mind flashing back to all that they had been through the past week. He heard his mother downstairs talking to Stan, too far away to be able to hear exactly what they were saying, figuring it was probably about Mabel and himself.

"She needs to pay" Dipper muttered to himself, Mabel stirred but remained sleeping.

Dipper carefully got up and moved away from the bed, careful not to wake Mabel, he picked up his old journal, threw his coat on and tucked the battered old book into the inside pocket. Leaving his bedroom for the first time in a week, he knew what he needed to do. 

"Mom, Stan I'm going out" Dipper yelled out as he left the Mystery Shack before either one of them could reply to him. He walked deep into the forest into a old clearing he knew well. He pulled the journal out from his pocket and opened it to the page he needed. 

"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium" Dipper chanted, The sky was illuminated with thunder and lightening 

"Well well well" 

"Bill..." Dipper greeted coldly

"Hello there Dipstick" 

"I want to make a deal" Dipper stated

"Oh? What kind of deal?" Bill asked 

"I want you to kill Pacifica Northwest" Dipper growled 

"Hmm, what's in it for me?" Bill asked 

"Mom, Stan, have you seen Dipper anywhere?" Mabel yawned as she entered the living room

"He ran out a little while ago, didn't say where he was going but it looked like he went into the forest" Mrs Pines answered, Mabel's eyes widened in shock.

"I gotta go" She announced, turning around and running out of the door again without allowing her mother or Stan to reply. 

Dipper hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take Bill's hand.

"DIPPER! STOP!" Mabel yelled out as she ran into the clearing. 

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, turning around to face her, she threw her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder 

"Dipper, please. Whatever you're thinking of doing... Don't do it!" 

"But... Pacific... She needs to pay" 

"And then what? That'll bring our baby back?" She asked, wiping the tears away 

"Well...I...." Dipper stuttered 

"No it won't! We lost our baby and we're gonna have to deal with that for the rest of our lives, I know your hurting Dip, I know. You're trying to stay strong for me, I appreciate it but I told you... You can hurt too, you can cry and scream and get mad or upset or whatever... I'm here for you too. I know you want Pacifica to pay for what happened, but hurting her isn't going to bring our baby back. Please Dipper this isn't you..." Mabel pleaded, letting go of him and stepping away. 

"Oh come on Pine Tree, Pacifica needs to pay, all you gotta do is shake my hand and I'll put her through all the pain she's put both of you through" Bill offered 

"Dipper please don't" Mabel begged. Dipper stood rooted for the spot, looking between Bill who had his hand outstretched and Mabel who had tears falling down her cheeks, silently shaking her head. 

"I... I..." Dipper stuttered

"Well... What's your choice Pine Tree" 

"I... I choose... Mabel" Dipper cried out, falling to his knees. Mabel rushed over to him and burried her face into his shoulder 

"I'm sorry" She sobbed 

"You're gonna regret this one day Pine Tree" Bill threatened...


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later

Dipper and Mabel stood hand in hand facing a large pine tree, both staring down at a small carved wooden plaque stood at the base of the tree.

'Here lies Holly Pines

Beloved daughter

Taken from us far too soon

Sleep well among the Angels 

Goodnight our princess' 

Mabel knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers she had clasped in her free hand down in front of the tiny plaque. Tears stung her face as a cold, cutting wind blew through the woods they were standing in. As Mabel stood back up Dipper sunk to the floor, he placed a small teddy bear next to Mabel's flowers. Wiping his eyes on his sleeves he raised back to his feet, he looked up at the grey and overcast sky above his head.

"Grunkle Ford? If you're up there... There's a baby girl on her way up to you, you'd better look after her for us" 

Mabel slipped her hand into Dipper's and motioned to him that it was time to return back home. Dipper nodded and allowed Mabel to lead on back towards the Mystery Shack. 

"Hey there pumpkin, how're you doing?" Stan asked her, softening his voice. 

"I'm feeling tired, I think I'm gonna go and lie down for a bit okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie" 

Dipper and Stan watched Mabel make her way up towards their bedroom. 

"You gonna go to her?" Stan enquired, turning to face Dipper, he shook his head

"Nope, she just needs to be alone for a little while" Dipper answered, staring up the stairs where Mabel had just been stood, Stan put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, the two of them were never the type to lay bare their feelings, at least not to each other and Stan knew better than to try and overstep the mark when it came to his great nephew but he cared about and loved him and it tore him up inside to see him hurting. 

Dipper felt the hand on his shoulder; he looked up at his great uncle and knew what he was saying, without the need to talk, he nodded and mouthed his thanks. Stan removed his hand from Dipper's shoulder and walked away into the living room, Dipper made his way into the kitchen and began to make something to eat, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of chips, chocolate bar and a can of Pitt Cola, and he placed it carefully on a large tray and carried it upstairs. Entering his room he saw Mabel napping peacefully on his bed, cuddling one of her favourite stuffed animals, he placed the food on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of his bed, being careful not to wake Mabel up. He sat there and gently stroked her hair until she had woken up.

"Hey sleepy head" 

"Dipper? What time is it?" Mabel yawned; Dipper pulled out his phone and unlocked it. 

"Four thirty" He answered, putting his phone back in his pocket

"Is that mine?" Mabel motioned towards the plate of food on the nightstand

"Yeah, thought you might be hungry after your nap, seeing as you didn't have breakfast this morning" Mabel sat up groggily and picked up the chocolate bar, unwrapped it and bit a small piece off

"Nor did you, aren't you hungry too?"

"Nah, I ate while you were asleep" Dipper lied 

"Dipper...." 

"What?"

"I know when you're lying" Mabel told him 

"No you don't" 

"Yes I do, you always make a face"

"No I don't" Dipper replied

"Dipper... When was the last time you ate? Or slept for that matter" Mabel asked, noticing just how totally exhausted he looked. 

"I got eight hours" Dipper replied 

"And how long did it take you to get those eight hours?" Dipper dropped his head, refusing to meet Mabel's stare. 

"A week" Dipper admitted quietly. Mabel picked up the bag of chips and dropped them on the bed, she then handed the plate with the sandwich on it and handed it to Dipper 

"You're eating this and then you're having a small nap and you're NOT arguing with me" Mabel ordered. She finished off her chocolate bar as she watched Dipper wolf down the sandwich, evidently he didn't actually realise just how hungry he was. 

"Better?" She asked him, more concern in her voice 

"Yeah" he whispered. She stood up and told Dipper to lay down, pulling the covers back on his bed, he climbed in, threw his cap onto the bed on the other side of the room and put his head down on the pillow, Mabel climbed into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

"Dipper? You still awake?" Mabel whispered, Mabel received no answer besides Dipper's deep, even breathing. He looked more peaceful than Mabel had seen him look in months 

"We're gonna get through this, we'll never stop missing her but we can get through this... Together, no matter how tough it gets" Mabel promised. 

One month later

Dipper was sat in the kitchen, alternating between shoveling cereal into his mouth and reading a comic. His attention to what he was reading was broken when Mabel poked him hard in the ribs and pointed towards the front page of the local newspaper Stan was holding. 

"Oh my god" Mabel squeaked. Dipper followed her finger and read the headline Mabel was directing him too.

'SHAMED TOWN PHYSIC IN SHOCKING SUICIDE DRAMA' 

'Gravity Falls' former town darling Gideon Gleeful, 13 was found dead last night in an apparent suicide by his distraught father Bud Gleeful. The family has declined to comment at this time and have asked for their privacy to be respected at this distressing time.'

"Oh wow" Dipper commented. He'd never really gotten on with Gideon but this was something he didn't want to see happen to anybody. He made a quick mental note to stop by Bud's house when he could. While he and Gideon never saw eye to eye, he could understand what Bud was going through more than anybody else probably could right now so he would drop by, with Mabel to offer their condolences. 

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Mabel hissed in Dipper's ear as they walked up the path to the Gleeful house

"Because although we never got on with Gideon we know what Bud is going through right now" Dipper reminded her

"Never got on with him? He was a little creep" Mabel spat back at him, before she realised that Dipper was right. Dipper knocked on the front door and took a small step back. 

"Hello?" Bud asked as he opened the door

"Hi Bud" Dipper greeted. 

"Dipper? Mabel? What are you doing here?" 

"We just came to offer our condolences to you" Mabel answered, handing over to him a small envelope

"Oh... Thank you, won't you come in?" Bud replied gratefully, stepping aside to allow entrance into his hallway

"No thanks, this was only a fly by visit, we're actually due in town" Dipper explained

"Oh, okay, well thank you anyway, it was very kind of you" Bud thanked them. 

"Sorry again for your loss" Mabel added before her and Dipper turned around to walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

What cuts the deepest 

8 years later 

Dipper was busy changing his daughter into a fresh diaper and pyjamas when he heard his phone ringing from the kitchen 

"Mabel! Can you answer my phone for me please?" Dipper called out. Dipper heard Mabel talking to whoever it was trying to get a hold of him. Dipper picked his daughter up off of his bed and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen in time to hear the end of Mabel's conversation 

"Yep, we're nearly ready, we'll see you both soon... Nope, just waiting for Soos and Melody to drop off Stan with our mother then the four of us will be on our way" 

"Wendy?" Dipper asked, as he handed Austyn over to Mabel, their eldest daughter came to the kitchen door

"Did you call me daddy?" She asked

"Nope, was talking about your Godmother" Dipper smiled

"Oh okay" Wendy replied before turning around and heading back to the front room. 

"Hey Soos, Melody, how's the little one?" Mabel asked, opening the door to their friends 

"Hiya Mabel. He's good, looking forward to seeing Wendy, Ford and Austyn" Mabel stepped aside to allow Soos, Melody and Stanley to come in. They led their son through to the living room where Dipper was handing Austyn over to his mother while Wendy was playing on her Grandmother's phone and Stanford was watching Paw Patrol. Stanley immediately sat down next to Stanford and began to watch the show with his best friend. 

"You ready to go dudes?" Soos asked

"Yup" Mabel answered 

"Mom, you sure you're gonna be fine?" Dipper questioned 

"Mas- Dipper I'll be fine, I've done it all before remember" His mother smiled 

"Okay, thank you" Dipper replied, knowing that his mother knew why this was such an important date for them. 

"Bye kids, be good for Grandma" Dipper went around the room, kissing the top of Wendy's head, ruffling Stanford's hair, kissing Austyn's forehead and his mother's cheek, followed by Mabel who did the same. 

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Melody walked into the bar they said they'd meet Wendy and Thompson at to find them both at a table already with drinks waiting for all of them. They greeted each other warmly. All knowing the reason they were out together. The group remained silent, drinks in hand... Dipper took a deep breath and in a low voice so only the table could hear. 

"We're gathered here today to remember... Loved ones no longer with us. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, Holly, Dan and Abuelita" Dipper choked, raising his glass, the rest of the group followed suit 

"To loved ones no longer with us" the group saluted.


End file.
